


Fixing the Wizarding World

by luckyluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animagus, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Friendship/Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry is Lord Black, Memory Loss, Morally Grey Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Harry, Rape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyluna/pseuds/luckyluna
Summary: Harry Potter mysteriously vanished when he turned 11. Now, he unexpectedly comes back into the Wizarding world seeking revenge against all those who wronged him and his family. Hermione Granger seems to be the only one who can drag him back from the darkness, but will he drag her away from the light as well?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my lovelies! So one of my previous works got deleted so I decided to make this one. It really is going to get a bit dark, but there's going to be plenty of humour and fun in this too. I hope you stick along for the ride and love every second of it. I'm a bit nervous about how you guys will react to my story, but enough of my chattering, Enjoy❤️
> 
> DISCLAIMER : All original characters and events from Harry Potter was originally created by J.K Rowling and is not my work. As much as wish it was, it definitely isn't. So nope, no plagiarism over here!

Chapter 1- Meet Harry Black

 

My name is Hermione Granger and I am a witch. I go to Hogwarts, a school for people like me to develop our magic until we are ready to graduate and enter the Wizarding world.

The only problem is that I never knew what I was until I turned eleven and received my hogwarts acceptance letter. I am what 'my kind' distastefully calls a mudblood. A mudblood is the degrading term used by people born from a pure Wizarding family to people like me, who have muggle, or non-magical parents. They believe us to be incompetent and below them. I am used to being called names though, even before I was aware I was even more of a freak than I thought. I've always loved knowledge. To know things is to have power. A shield. Something to hide behind and protect me from the evil world that lives behind my bedroom door. From my parents, who've never wanted a child like me. From my peers, who tease me about my looks and about my smarts. From myself, who knows that I'm not worth anything. That my teeth are too large, my hair is too crazy, that I'm too smart, that I'm not girly enough, not skinny enough. All I've ever wanted was to be loved by others. I want to know that someone thinks that I'm worth loving, because if someone else can love me, then surely, maybe, I can love myself too.

But as I stare into the mirror of my dorm room, I know that this will never happen. No boy or girl has ever looked at me in a way that speaks of pleasant emotions. No one could love somebody like me. Enough about that though. I suppose I should tell you about my school life.

I was sorted into Gryffindor house, how though I will never understand. They are the house of the brave, the courageous, the risk takers. All of which I am not. I was hoping to be sorted into Ravenclaw, a house where I thought I'd be able to fit in, to find friends, find acceptance. They are the house of knowledge, the truth seekers, the wise. But once again fate was against me. All of that took place in first year. I am currently unpacking for the first day of sixth year. You would think that after all this time I would have made friends, but no. I tried making friends with this Weasley fellow named Ronald, but that was also never meant to be. He was jealous of the spells I knew, ate more than I thought was possible and in a horridly disgusting manner, and he was far too reckless and hot tempered. His favourite hobby is to simply tease me now. Shoving me into lockers, messing up my potions, calling me names and making sure no one wants to be around me is just a few of the things he does on a regular basis. His biggest dream is to also meet the boy they call 'The chosen one', or Harry Potter. Ron seems to think he is destined to be his best friend or something. Harry Potter is the saviour of the Wizarding world, due to the fact that he defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby. The only problem is that no one has seen him for years and all we know is that he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, his dad's looks and his mom's eyes. Some rumors say that he is in hiding and plotting revenge for his lost parents , others that he was kidnapped and has no memory of who he is, and others that he died from abuse from his muggle guardians.

I sigh and shake my head against the thoughts running through my head. There is five minutes left until the sorting for the first years and new students and I don't want to be late. As I hurry down the stairs I bump into a solid and warm mass. As I fall to the ground and groan in pain I hear a similar groan coming from the wall in front of me. I shoot open my eyes to see the groaning wall, but my cheeks colour as I realize it's a person. A very attractive person. As a mop of ink lifts it's head, dazzling emerald eyes peek out from beneath the fringe at me. He chuckles in pain and probably amusement at how frazzled I must look. He slowly stands up to tower over me and offers me a calloused hand from beneath his dragonskin jacket. As I stand up I glare at his neck, already upset at how much taller he is than me.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting a blur of hair and books to come running at me" his voice is laced with amusement and I can't help but want to chuckle along with him. Somehow his comment about my hair didn't seem like an insult, merely a joke, and I suppose taking books with me to do next month's homework during the feast was a bit much. I cheekily grin back up at him and answer, "Yes well, I'm not completely at fault now am I? I wasn't exactly expecting a wall of typical-bad-boy to come crashing into me either."  
His laughter echoes through the corridors and his grin makes my cheeks colour even further. 

"The name is Harry Black. Nice to meet you..?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. I'm assuming you're new to the school then?"

"Yeah, just moved here a couple weeks ago from America. Have to admit, this school is kinda weird."

"I'd say that you'll get used to it, but you won't. It just gets worse"   
I chuckle at his groan of annoyance and offer to show him the way to the hall. My feet soon lose their bounce as I realize that he will soon be just like the others as soon as he realizes how much of a freak I am. Someone like him would never want to be friends with me, he was simply being polite to someone he just met, he was going to be just like all the others soon, hurting me and teasing me.  
His sharp eyes spun towards me and I nearly tripped at how intense those eyes were, at how full of fury they were. Before I could question his sudden change in mood his eyes softened again and he puts his arm around my shoulders, silencing any words that would have come out of my mouth.

"How about we be friends then? I'd say it was fate that we bumped into each other, not to mention you look like someone I'm going to need to keep my ass out of trouble while I'm here."  my eyes widen at his question. No one has ever asked to be friends with me before.  
I nod so quickly I nearly give myself motion sickness. "On one condition though, Harry. You can never say the word 'ass' again. Over here, we say 'arse'." 

"Merlin, you sound just like my godfather." 

We laugh together all the way to the hall and I can't seem to wipe the idiotic grin off my face. As we walk through the doors I watch curiously as Harry's eyes don't widen in amazement, his jaw doesn't drop in wonder, his hands don't shake in excitement. If anything, he looks rather bored.  
"Well, this is rather overdone, don't you think? I can appreciate all the food, but is all this extravagance really necessary? Seems more like they're trying to compensate with looks for what they lack in other areas."

My jaw drops in shock. Everyone loves the feast, I've never seen anyone completely disregard it. I shake my head in wonder at how different Harry obviously is. Something about him screams mischief and trouble, but there's also danger behind those eyes that don't seem to belong to any normal teenager. The touch of his hand against my shoulder is tender and gentle however, a stark contrast to his hardened features. 'What life have you had to live, Harry Black?' Will you keep me around long enough to find out?' my thoughts race through my head a million miles a minute as I finally stop to study him.  
Every step he takes has a purpose, every stride is filled with grace, but the grace of a predator hunting his next meal. His eyes take in every detail and his face conveys no emotion that he doesn't want to be portrayed. 'This is no boy' I realize with a start. 'This is a warrior'. 

As we separate with an encouraging smile from Harry, I move towards Gryffindor table and he strides to the sorting area. I stiffen as I realize how many glares are being thrown my way from various females and a couple of males. Only then do I look around and see the swooning faces of the people all around me as they look towards Harry. I'm shocked to feel the level of possessive jealousy that runs through me, but as Harry looks at me and winks from where he is waiting, I feel the green monster inside of me quieten down and sleep once again. I have nothing to feel possessive of, he can be friends with anyone he wants to, he isn't mine to keep.  
I wait with baited breath to hear Harry's name be called. He is the only new student of our year and I can already see multiple teachers eyeing him with interest. Dumbledore seems especially intrigued, but not in a good way, the twinkle in his eye brighter than ever and his mouth pulled as if he'd sucked on one too many lemon drops. I narrow my eyes in confusion but quickly look over as I see it is about to be Harry's turn.

"Harry... Potter?"  
Everyone gasps loudly and noise fills the air as everyones heads whip around to find the infamous boy who lived.  
I watch as my Harry stands up and my eyes widen. Surely the Harry I know isn't Harry Potter? Sure he also has green eyes and black hair, but how can this be? He's supposed to be dead, kidnapped, in hiding, anywhere but here. Had he already lied to me so soon?

"Excuse me, my name is Harry Black. Not Potter. I have the legal documents to prove it. I am not your chosen one and I refuse to be known as the boy you are all hoping I am. So, if you would kindly recall me by my actual name, that would be much appreciated."

I watch in shock as Dumbledore stands up in anger and loudly announces, "Nonsense, my boy. You are Harry Potter, the chosen one. Our brave and daring hero who defeated he who shall not be named. Take your seat by your birthing name and lead on in your parents' legacy, it is what they would have wanted. Afterwards you can proceed to tell me all about why you have been neglecting your duties and people for so many years"

"Are you quite done, you old coot? Don't ever call me 'my boy' again, I am nothing of yours but a student. And don't assume you know of my parents' wishes, they despised you just as much as I do. And don't look so shocked, doesn't this world know of how you sent me to an abusive home of wizard - hating muggles? Don't they know how you didn't care that I was beat every day, starved, called countless names, all because you wanted me to need guidance once I came here so that I would be the perfect little moldable soldier? Well, it's not going to happen and never will. If it weren't for Sirius breaking out of Azkaban and coming to save me from that wretched household and take me to another country, I'd have still been under that horrid roof of hate. Now, I demand that you sort me under my official name, Black, and proceed to leave me alone unless it is due to student proceedings."

The silence is deafening. No one dares to move as they stare at this poised, calm and collected young man who is supposed to be their saviour. The same saviour who had just called the headmaster and possibly one of the most powerful wizards of all time an old coot.  
Harry strides over to the chair and places the hat on his head, where the two of them proceed to sit and almost appear to argue as Harry's face twists in annoyance. Everyone waits silently in suspense for the verdict and my fingers tap in concern. And then, my heart stops. 

 

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Gosh posting this update has been so stressful to me. The amount of support I've gotten from you guys is incredible so I've really wanted to make this perfect. I hope it isn't too boring but I had to get this chapter out of the way so that some things could make more sense. I appreciate every Kudo and comment you guys leave on my work❤️ enjoy!

My heart feels like it's been torn from my chest. Harry is a Slytherin, he's not going to be with me at house gatherings, in the dorm rooms, at the common events. Slytherin and Gryffindor house have always been known to be enemies, how am I supposed to convince him to stay with me if we're on opposite sides ?  
Harry smirks at the hat's announcement, stands up and bows to his clapping Slytherins. 

Ron, who had turned a bight red at the hat's exclamation whilst sitting across from me, then decides to loudly burst into laughter around a mouthful of food. Chunks of chicken fly from his mouth as he cackles out, "Aww, looks like the nerd isn't going to have her friend after all. Why would the Chosen one ever want to be friends with the likes of you? It's obvious he only went to Slytherin because he begged the hat not to put him in the same house as you! If he'd only met me first, he'd have been sitting here with us where he belongs! " 

My tears begin to sting as unshed tears begin to pool in my eyes. Would Harry really have done that? I hear a growl coming from the podium and as I look over I see Harry striding over to me. 

" Listen here you miserable little weasel, I suggest you shut your mouth before you lose anymore food than you already have. The hat wanted me in Slytherin and so it put me in Slytherin, a house I am proud to be apart of. Especially if Gryffindors are anything like you, but I'm hoping the rest of this house proves me wrong. Now scurry off before I do something I won't regret!"

A now green-looking Ron does as he's told and shoots out of the dining hall. I shake my head in exasperation at Harry and smile to show I'm fine. The smile isn't hard to fake once I realise Harry had also just given me a nickname. Mione... I like it. 

Harry glares one last time at Ron's back before taking me by the hand and dragging me away from my table as I shuffle along in confusion. Why in Magic's name is he taking me to Slytherin? Me, a Gryff, entering the nest of the Snakes. Merlin, all I wanted was to at least graduate from this bloody school before dying a painful death of hexing. Surely Harry knows this is a death wish?

I struggle against him and hiss, "Harry! Stop this madness right this second. There are rules we need to follow and a gryffindor going to the slytherin table uninvited is not one of them!

"Nonsense, 'Mione. I invited you. You aren't going to sit with people who can't see how much you're worth, and if a snake tries to remove you I'll just skin them."

He chuckles at my wide eyes and horrified expression, "I'm just kidding. Cleaning the mess afterwards would be too much work."

He then stops and looks down at me with the first glimpse of a vulnerable expression on his face that I've seen. He changes his expression to neutral and quietly asks, "That is, unless, you don't want to sit with me any longer because I've been chosen as a snake?"

... Did he seriously just ask me if I still wanted to sit with him? Was Harry just as insecure as I was, just better at hiding it? As I stare in shock at his face, unable to answer, his face suddenly clouds over and his eyes become guarded. I recognize that he thinks I'm rejecting his offer and rush to answer him. 

"Harry, of course I want to sit with you. I'd love to, I just don't want to embarrass you in front of all your new housemates. I'll never leave your side so long as you want me there. No one has ever stood up for me like that and I appreciate it more than you know."

A bright grin tugs at Harry's face and he cheerily leads me along to his table yet again...This boy has some serious mood swings.  
As we move to sit at the table, I see Dumbledore glaring at us from his table, unable to call us out without making it seem like he was picking on Harry and attempting to destroy a chance at house unity.

"So, Potter, it looks like you've found yourself a little lap dog already. I must say, that's very... Slytherin of you. How touching to see you already trying to fit in by leashing a mudblood and harassing a weasel." I glare at the high pitched nasal voice coming from across the table. The horrid screech of a voice seems to belong to a pug...Oh, nevermind, that's just Pansy Parkinson, evil witch extraordinaire.  
Just as Harry's eyes begin to burn with fire,  another familiar voice decides to answer for him.

"Pansy dear, do stop calling yourself a lapdog, no matter how low your family may be, there's no need to call yourself such ridiculous names. Even if your face seems to agree with you on the dog notion. Also, I do believe he said his name is Black now, a rather respectable name, just like yours once was." snickers fill the table as I look towards the voice. 

The drawl belongs to none other than Draco Malfoy, the ice prince of Slytherin. I've never really interacted with him, but from what I understand he excels at Potions and Quidditch and basically rules Slytherin House.  
His family is known as supporters of Voldemort, but Draco's personal beliefs have never reached my ears.  
At first I'm surprised that he would stand up for gryffindor, but then I realize that this is obviously a power play, one that Harry is more than happy to take part in. 

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I believe you are related to my Godfather, yes?"

"Correct. Distant cousins or some similar thing. Stick with me, Black, and I'll show you who the wrong sort are." Draco's confident grin matches Harry's as they play a tug-of-war. 

Draco reaches out his hand in offering and Harry doesn't hesitate before firmly grasping it in agreement.  
I should have known, five minutes at this table and already alliances are being formed. It looks like Harry does belong here after all, one hand shake later and he's already at the top of the food chain. 

Parkinson glares at their clasped hands and pushes away from the table to stomp off to the dungeons. Draco pipes up then as he watches her walk off,  
"I must apologize for her behavior. I'm afraid she doesn't quite know how to forget her prejudices and recognize power when she sees it."

As I look at Harry for his answer, I realize that Harry and Draco are now looking at me expectantly. Draco smirks and my eyes widen as I realize his statement was directed at me.  
" Oh, yes well I'm actually rather surprised that you haven't reacted the same way, to be honest. The fact that I haven't been hexed by any slytherins yet is kind of strange to me."

Malfoy lazily picks up his wand and casts a Muffliato to chase off any wondering ears, as is often the case with those seeking leverage. 

"We're not all as bad as we appear, Granger. Snakes protect their own, and since you are clearly part of Potter, that makes you one of us. A war is coming however, so do not think you are safe with all of us. I know exactly who I do and do not wish to align myself with and I will fight for that cause, as is the case with many here. As I said, I will show you who the wrong sort are, if you decide to trust me"

I nod carefully as Harry sneers at Dumbledore, "Well, if I've read you right, you also find Sir Dumbsalot a complete sod, so I think we'll get along just fine."  
Draco cackles at Harry's choice of words as I struggle to not make Harry at least try be politer about his views. After all, Draco is still a Malfoy, how is Harry so sure we can trust him? Why is Harry so sure we can't trust Dumbledore? Sure he's always been a bit relaxed about his safety measures, but if what Harry said earlier is true then there's a lot more I need to learn. 

Harry then turns to me and whispers, "I'll explain later, I promise. If you're ever unsure about what I'm doing or how I'm acting, just ask. You have the right to an opinion, 'Mione." 

I smile gratefully and nod. Ron had always hated it whenever I spoke up, so I'd learnt to just keep quiet.. Maybe now I didn't have to. 

***  
HARRY POV

When Sirius rescued me I was a rather pathetic little boy who had no idea what magic was and how to use it. Now, however, I am finally becoming who I was meant to be.

You see, Sirius told me about how he fell through 'The Veil' in another reality where I had stayed with the Dursleys and fought for the light side. The funny thing about the veil, though, is that it doesn't kill you. It sends you back in time, which gave him the ability to create another reality, and that's exactly what Sirius did.

He saw the deaths that came from the war, he saw the manipulations that came from the supposed 'Light side'. He saw the pain I went through and he decided to try and change that. So, he came to get me just as I turned 11, before I could get the influence of Dumbledore and his schemes, but also to where I was just old  enough so that I could comprehend the idea of fighting a war.

I can see Sirius still feels guilty about not saving my parents the second time around, but it was unavoidable, manipulating the past can only be done with subtle changes or else the effects can be devastating. Saving their lives could have led to Voldemort not being defeated, Neville becoming the new Chosen one, millions of Muggles dying... too many chances to risk taking. He was not powerful enough to handle the amount of magic it would take to keep the timeline stable.

Sirius took me to America, away from Wizarding Britain and taught me of the future. He showed me all those I would meet along the way and how those interactions would impact my life. I saw how Dumbledore was only after more power so that he could be seen as a great hero who mentored the Saviour, how Ron was only after fame and money, how Ginny was only interested in being the Chosen One's wife, just to mention a few.

Using all the knowledge I gained, I threw myself into my academics, learning everything I could about every side of magic there was, training myself mentally and physically until I couldn't train anymore. The years of neglect has still left me small for my age, but once I go to Gringotts that will all change. I will be receiving my inheritances, as all wizards do once they become emancipated. Sirius is my magical guardian, but while I'm in Britain I need to be able to make my own decisions without having to call on him every time a choice must be made.

***  
And now, here I sit with my Hermione sitting next to me in the middle of the night on the quidditch pitch. Her face when I was sorted into Slytherin was one of pure heartbreak, but being sorted into this house was necessary for my plan.

I looked at her and finally began to explain all the main points I could without overloading her information. 

You see, at first the Hat realized I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but we argued over it trying to place me in Gryffindor as per Albus' instructions. He was supposed to plant the idea of Slytherin in my head and then 'reluctantly' put me in gryffindor like Dumbledore wanted when I refused. But, after threatening him multiple times, I got him to see things my way. It turns out he's rather fond of his brown leather skin and would prefer for it to not be charred into one of black.

Once inside of the House where I could go as far as possible, as originally intended, I needed to make an alliance with as many neutral Slytherins as I could. After all, Dumbledork's ideals for the future are far too idealistic for me. Has he completely forgotten about the witch trials that occurred the last time we came out to the Muggles? Not to mention the amount of traditions and culture we would lose... Years and years of Magical society erased to try and make us appear more relatable to them, more acceptable? Absolutely not. If freaks are what we are, then freaks we will stay.

And then there's Voldy shorts. The hypocrite who preaches purity when he himself is not pure of blood or pure of soul. Killing all the muggles?  How would our population advance if all our descendants were eventually to become related? We would all kill ourselves out as magic became diluted amongst the related families. No, Muggles are necessary. And wizards and witches like Hermione or myself are by no means less powerful than any pureblood out there, a fact I would be more than willing to prove.

"So, light or dark? Neither? Maybe in between? Either way, I plan on getting rid of both their leaders.  I know you were a firm believer in the light side, Hermione, but I need to let you know that I will never be that person. That Harry died when I saw how corrupt the light side really is. I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you were hoping."

Her eyes are filled with shock. It's a lot to take in. I decide to leave out the part where I've been planning to meet her since the first memory I saw of her, how I had planned to be with her all along. 

While she takes everything in, I think of my plan for how I will get my justice. Or my revenge. 

One one side, I could judge them and those who follow them fairly and provide justice without inflicting pain. I could be a good leader and have Hermione spread light with me, helping those who need support. We could show the people the error of their ways and guide them into a better life. I could be good. 

No, I think not. Without a leader, the opposite sides will collapse and I will be there to take over. I will rule the Wizarding world and adapt it to its full potential. Those who dared to betray me.. Well, they will pay. I will rip them shred from shred until they scream for mercy and then I will still give none while Hermione joins me as my dark queen. 

Then again, maybe that's a bit too much like Voldemort. I'm not interested in having idiotic minions running around and doing my bidding. I don't want to hurt innocent families they way mine was hurt. But justice will be found. I will spare no mercy for those who dare to harm those I deem worthy of my protection. Changing the Wizarding world is my main priority and I will do so without hesitation. 

I think Sirius worries about me sometimes. He says the dark magic from Voldemort's soul still lurks within me, too ingrained with my own magic to remove with the horcrux. They battle to take control, each one wanting to rule. He says Hermione is the ray of light I will need to see clearly in times of distress, but she is also the stubborn, harsh thinker who knows when to make me put my foot down and not be pushed over. Looking at her, her eyes filled with concern but also with a steadfast determination and loyalty, I couldn't agree more. 

It is time for change. A new world with me ruling it and Hermione by my side.

 

"... Mione, what would you say to me being a Lord?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh this is going to be interesting. Next chapter we see how Hermione reacts to Harry getting his inheritances and how they change him. Pwease pwease don't hate me for doing a filler chapter, it had to be done.  
> Love, Luckyluna


	3. An Heir is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, you guys are unbelievable. Thank you so much for all the love I am receiving from you guys. The next chapter is up. I hope you enjoy, my gremlins!

Hermione POV

Golden light fills the massive room and my eyes widen in amazement. No matter how many times I visit Gringotts, I never get used to how magnificent this place is. A stark contrast to the welcoming aura of the bank are the creatures who run it. Goblins. As fascinating as they are, their menacing faces and jagged teeth scare the crap out of me.

Harry refuses to tell me exactly what he has planned, but I get the feeling that I'm about to be part of something big, an event that will change the events of the future. I laugh at myself as I realize how much like Trelawney I sound. Finally, we reach the office that Griphook has been leading us to. Even more frightening than Griphook's eyes is how comfortable Harry is around the goblins here. He'd strolled right up to the counter and bowed to Griphook before requesting an audience with him with regards to his emancipation. Goblins aren't known for being polite, no one could ever even imagine a goblin being pleased to deal with wizards, but the way Griphook's mouth stretched to his pointed ears and how his yellowed teeth bared themselves at Harry, I nearly fainted in shock when I realized he wasn't being menacing, he was smiling.

"Mr Potter, I'd like to welcome you and your Chosen. How may I be of... service?"

"Powerful Griphook, I would like to accept my lordships."

I whip my head around in shock as I try to piece together which lordships Harry could possibly be receiving. Potter is obvious, I suppose Black due to Sirius having to forfeit his lordship because of his criminal status... But what else could there possibly be? Surely he's only receiving two at most?

Griphook's nods eagerly, "Of course, Sir. First I need a single drop of blood from you, from there we will identify your lordships and proceed to place you through tests to see which you are worthy of. Do you accept these conditions?" 

Harry smirked and answered in the affirmative. I winced as I saw Harry whip out a blade from within his boots and slice open his index. Once the blood was placed on the form, it began to glow a bright orange, then black, then a green, yellow, blue, red and silver. Harry nodded as if pleased with the results and my eyes widened in disbelief. Each colour represents a house, a family, that Harry has the right to claim. That means Harry has a total of 7 possible lordships, which would make Harry quite possibly the most powerful wizard to ever exist. Each house has a special gift that is given to the recipient once they are awarded the lordship, as well as a boost in their magical core. With Harry's undoubtedly large core, considering as he took down the dark lord when he was just a baby, multiplying that by seven would make him quite easily unbeatable, and he is only 15! 

We move to a large bowl that is filled with a bright liquid that reminds me of a pensieve, except this pool is a bright gold. 

"Now, Mr Potter, you will be transferred into another realm of sorts. There you will meet the magical essences of your possible lordships and they will each test you to see whether they deem you worthy of being their heir or not. I must warn you, any harm that comes to you there will also affect you here, so be sure to keep your wits about you. We wouldn't want you dying a... painful death."

My chest tightens in worry. What if Harry gets seriously injured, or worse, killed? I've only just gotten him, I can't lose him already.  
Harry looks at me with gentle eyes and a back that is straight with confidence. 

" This will be a piece of cake. I've been training for this for what feels like my whole life. Trust me, when I get out of here you'll barely recognize me. Besides, getting the Black name is already a given seeing as Sirius is alive and gifted it to me. That means only 6 trials to go." 

I chuckle painfully as his joke makes my chest tighten even further. He puts his hand under my chin but seems to hesitate before slowly pecking me on the cheek. My face burns and he smiles sheepishly. Finally, he walks to the pensieve-like device and dunks his head in. 

 

Harry POV

My guts twist as I feel like I'm being sucked through a vacuum. Finally I land on unsteady feet and look around and gasp. I recognize this room, it's the room where my entire life changed. I stand now in my old nursery where Voldemort killed my parents.  
"Hello, Harry." a female voice softly whispers. 

I twist my head and tears rush to my eyes. There, standing beside my old cot, are my parents. My mom looks as young as she did before she died and so does my dad. I look down in shame as I worry about them hating me and berate myself for showing weakness when I'm supposed to be proving myself worthy. If I hadn't been one of the possible chosen one's they'd never have died. They must hate me.

A sob rips out of my throat as I feel warm arms circle around me from two opposite sides.

"Harry, of course we don't hate you. None of this is your fault. You can cry as much as you want, you don't always have to be strong." my dad's rich voice wraps around me like a blanket and the smell of my mom's perfume releases the tension in my shoulders. Is this how every child feels when a parent hugs them? If so, how could they ever let go?

" Mom, Dad. I have so many questions... "

"Hush, Harry. We cannot answer them, as much as we may wish to. Just know that we don't blame you for anything. Follow your heart and your brain, everything will become clear. We will not judge you for choosing a side."

My dad nods in agreement and smiles softly.  
" We must leave you to your other tests now Harry. You may not see this as having been a test, but it was. You showed vulnerability and love even though you have been trained not to when in test conditions. Love is not weakness, it is strength. We are proud to call you our son."

They then looked at each other and speak in unison, "We hereby declare our son to be worthy of the Potter name and give him Lordship. Alongside his magical boost we also gift him with a natural affinity for Transfiguration, so that he may change or become anything he desires."

And then, with a tearful goodbye I watch as they fade away into nothing. Then, the floor falls beneath me yet again. 

When I finally settle my nose burns with the smell of crushed leaves and burning coals. I open my bleary eyes and see eyes glaring down at me from where I am seated on the floor. I hasten to stand up as I realize Salazar Slytherin stands before me. I bow in greeting and his unimpressed scoff makes my hackles rise. 

A slight chuckle from him makes me look at him curiously.   
"Cheeky little fellow aren't you. You would have fought me without a second thought if you hadn't been raised any better. Yes, Godric is going to like you. Question is, will I?" 

"I would apologize, sir, but I know you do not appreciate insincere apologies. If I may ask, what is to be my test?"   
He nods in approval and gestures at me to come forward. 

"I will simply read your innermost thoughts. No test is as accurate as seeing your every thought,hope and dream that has been and will be." 

My nose crinkles at the thought of someone being in my head but I nod anyway.   
He places his hands on my temples and closes his eyes. I watch his eyelids flicker and then slowly open as a smirk slithers onto his face. 

"Loyal, I see, but only to a select few. You are definitely cunning, and there is no doubt to your ambition.  You have a bit of a temper but it can certainly be useful to you in the future. Now, do I think you worthy of the Slytherin name... Yes, I think you will do just fine. I, Salazar Slytherin, hereby gift you with my house crest and the magic that comes with it. My gift to you is the ability to seek the truth. You will have a natural affinity to seeing through the lies of others. Use this gift wisely." 

I nod in appreciation and watch as Slytherin too fades away. 

Next I awaken to a blood covered battlefield. Swords litter the ground and a tower of a man is standing proudly in the middle of it.

"CHARGE!" he yells, running straight at me. I quickly use my seeker reflexes that Sirius taught me and dodge out the way, grabbing my wand from my cloak as I do so. He fires spell after spell at me without even bothering to use a wand as I try to block and attack at the same time. We duel for what feels like hours, this crazy madman never seeming to grow tired. Finally I feel my temper blaring at the audacity of this man who tried to attack me and I grab my dagger from my boot and throw it straight at his chest, tired of this wand fight.  
I watch as it sails through the air and cuts straight into the mans armour, straight above where the man's heart would be.

I stand in shock as he suddenly let's out a loud roar of laughter and hands my dagger back to me without a single drop of blood on it.

"Greetings, brave one. I am Godric Gryffindor, and you sure put up one hell of a fight."

My chest tightens. I had just tried to kill Gryffindor himself. Weirdest part of it all is that he seems to be... Proud of me.

"Well, you certainly have the nerve of a gryffindor. Not to mention the temper of one too. Jumping straight into a battle without even questioning why. Looks like my brother overlooked your impatience and decided to still gift you with his house. I suppose if he finds you worthy then I must too, especially if you are always this daring.  
I, Godric Gryffindor, hereby declare you heir of my house. I gift you, alongside a core boost, the power of dueling. As skilled as you are, you will now have the endurance of my standards, no longer will you lose a battle due to fatigue. You will also have the body to show for it. Have fun, my heir."

I secretly grin at how well this is going. Only three more houses to go.  
The world swirls and I find myself in a kitchen. The homey smell of cookies sets me immediately at ease and a smile sneaks onto my face. I open my eyes to see a busty woman moving around in the kitchen with flour covering her face and hair. This has to be Hufflepuff.

"How kind of you to immediately notice who I am, though introducing yourself would also be considered polite."

"Sorry, ma'am. I am Harry Potter Black, pleased to make your acquaintance. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"A pleasure to meet you. No honey just sit down and have a muffin. I just want to talk to you today, none of the harsh things some of my siblings so enjoy doing."

I awkwardly sit by the kitchen counter and take a bite of the muffin she has given me.  
I choke as she proceeds to speak,   
" I see you have a bit of a darker side, Harry dear. I wonder if it is something I should be concerned of. You are definitely pure at heart, but the darkness inside of you is not only because of Riddle's influence. Who would u say is the most important person in your life? "

I think for a second and struggle to choose." I'm sorry ma'am, but I cannot choose. Sirius is basically my adoptive father who saved me from an abusive household, but Hermione is my one true and loyal friend, no matter which lifetime I meet her in."

She nods as if in approval of my honesty.  
"I think I can handle a little bit of black shading in my white and grey canvas for a change. Don't make me regret my decision, youngling. I, Helga Hufflepuff hereby declare you to be worthy of my magic. I gift you with understanding. You will excel at creating and maintaining healthy relationships with those you choose as you naturally understand their needs, wants and deepest fears. I trust you to put this to efficient use."

A warmth fills my chest that reminds me of the hugs I got from my parents. Two more to go.

I close eyes and await the next destination. When I open my eyes I am immediately in awe at the number of books that surround me. I seem to be in a library, but it is easily the size of an entire shopping mall.  
I see a woman with a quill in her hair staring at me, seeking to study my soul. She smiles and drawls out, "Well, well, well. You have done well so far, haven't you Harry. You are a powerful young man indeed. I wonder how intelligent you are though."

I immediately want to start reciting the books I have read but I realize she does not only mean academic smarts. She expects emotional smarts, academic smarts, street smarts, life smarts.  
She smiles in approval as the thoughts run through my head.  
" Yes, Harry. That is correct. You are quite good at word puzzles, aren't you. How about we play a game of wizard's chess? It's rather gruesome, but the strategy keeps it interesting"

I nod wearily and we sit down. We have a playful banter as we strike and counter strike, more and more pieces being smashed into dust. Finally, I mess up and Ravenclaw wins the game. She caws in delight and a grin tugs at her face.

"I was worried for a second. It's been millenia since anyone has come that close to besting me. Yes, I believe you are worthy to have my name. I, Rowena Ravenclaw hereby declare you worthy to be my heir. I gift you with the eyesight of the eagle, to see what is hidden from you at all times. I imagine you won't be needing those glasses once you leave here either. Good luck, mighty bird."

As she strolls to another bookshelf I feel my world tumbling like Alice from Wonderland. Finally I crash upon a bridge that looks awfully familiar. Frigid air bites at me and wind howls in my ears. Suddenly, a cloaked figure comes up to me and I feel a sense of dread wash over me. Somehow, I instinctively know this to be Death. What happened, why is Death coming for me now? Did I do something wrong? 

I find myself unable to move as he circles around me. I feel my thoughts rush to the surface, how I have no qualms about killing those in my way, how I believe only the guilty should be punished, how I wish to rule the Wizarding world, how I wish to conquer.

I watch as Death places a pale hand on my shoulder and I feel a gift being placed in my being. My gift will be to save my loved ones from the brink of Death, but only if Death feels they are worthy of being saved. I shudder as i realize he is the representative of the Peverell brothers. I am now the heir of Death too.

For the last time, I feel my world shudder as I am flung back into the real world. My chest heaves in pain as I feel my limbs being stretched. It feels as if every bone in my body is cracking, every hair is being plucked, every ounce of blood is drying up. I hear Hermione screaming as I finally succumb to the darkness that surrounds my vision and close my eyes, welcoming the painless promise of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffie guys! I hope you guys liked which Lordships Harry got? If you liked this or want to see more then please please please leave a Kudo on my work, and all comments are appreciated (unless they're hateful). So be angel and make my affection-seeking heart happy?   
> Love, luckyluna


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my beautiful readers! You guys are just so amazing and the amount of love you guys are giving me is crazy... Anyways, the next chapter is up and has a few (hopefully) great surprises added in. Enjoy! ❤️

~~~~Pain. It explodes through my every vein, shudders through my every breath, hammers with every beat of my heart. Never have I felt this intense a level of physical torment, not even when I asked Sirius to cast a Crucio on me again and again so that I could be prepared to handle it if someone else did.

The torment lasted for what felt like years. I felt stretched, compressed, weightless, heavy and full of energy yet tired all at the same time. Finally, the pain stopped. It did so without warning, but when it did the burst of golden bliss that followed was indescribable. Warmth flowed from my fingertips to my toes, sparkles of electricity made my hair stand on end. I instinctively knew this to be my new magical core that had finally taken root.

I had survived the transition into a lord.

When I woke up, it was to a bush of cinnamon scented hair that tickled my nostrils. I was in the Gringotts medical ward and Hermione was asleep in the chair next to my bed, having fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. I gently eased her off me and cautiously lifted myself off the bed. I blinked as I saw the ground getting farther and farther away from me as I stood up. I walked over to the bathroom to find the mirror I knew would be there after being here so many times before with Sirius. I shivered as every step I took reminded me of the power my body was so desperate to release. Finally, I found the floor length mirror.

I gasped in amazement. Before I had stood at a timid height of 5'7, but now I was easily 6'3. My formerly shaggy hair that always looked like a bird's nest was now stylishly swept back but still with a messy windswept look that I liked. My slight tan had now deepened to a rich gold. The most striking difference, however, was my eyes. No longer were they exactly like my mother's. One still remained a clear emerald green, but the other was completely black, showing no difference from my pupil. My eyesight had perfected itself and I no longer required glasses, making my eyes even more striking now that they weren't hidden. The voice inside my head that sounded suspiciously like Ravenclaw for a moment tells me it has to do with the gift Death gave me. I will be able to see the souls of others as they leave their bodies and, if they are worthy, be able to guide them back.

I feel a warm body crash into me from behind and tight arms wrap around my waist. A tearful "Harry, you're alive." makes my heart clench. I turn around and hug my Hermione softly, trying to help her feel that I'm really in front of her. Before, I was but an inch above her. Now, the top of her head barely brushes my chin. She gasps as she looks into my eyes. I close them shamefully, afraid she will be scared of my new appearance.

Gentle hands touch my chin and I open my eyes to see a smiling Hermione shaking her head.  
"Harry, they're gorgeous. They suit you even more than the last pair did. I'm so proud of you, Griphook told me that you successfully got granted all your Lordships. You do realize you are officially the Heir of Hogwarts, right? You can do anything you want at that school, you have even more power than Dumbledore does there. I was so worried your magic wouldn't survive the boost, but obviously I should have realized you're immortal by now." she rolled her eyes at the last bit and hit me lightly on the chest.

I chuckled. It did look like nothing could kill me, but I still have two powerful wizards to defeat before I can let my guard down. Now that I have more power than I ever thought possible, it's time to put my plan into action. Step one: take over Hogwarts.

After signing the necessary forms, Hermione and I apparate straight to the doors outside the dining hall where everyone would be having dinner by now. According to Hermione I have been in a magical coma for roughly two weeks, so I have no doubt there is going to be trouble.

I square my shoulders, take Hermione's hand into mine and push open the doors. Immediately, shrieks and gasps fill the air as knives and forks clutter onto tables.

"Who's that?"

"Is that Harry?"

"His eyes..."

"He's obviously turned evil!"

"What I'd do to get my hands on that man"

"What's Potter done this time?"

"Of course that little mudblood is hanging off of his arm"

"Look at the rings on his fingers! He's become a lord!"

I smirk at how predictable everyone is and prepare myself fuor the inevitable confrontation with Dumbledore. What I didn't expect, however, was for a curse to come flying out of nowhere.  
A cry of "Sectumsempra" chilled my blood to ice. This curse is a modified cutting hex that is extremely deadly. According to Sirius, I originally used this curse on Draco in the other lifetime. I quickly realized the curse wasn't aimed for me, but rather for Hermione. I rush to push her out of the way, but bile rises to my throat as I realize I'm too late. A pained cry escapes Hermione's mouth as the curse just grazes her left side, having originally been aimed at the middle of her chest.

I watch, frozen in despair, as she collapses in a pool of blood. Rage filters into that despair as I search for the culprit and snarl as I realize the Weasel did this to her. His red face is still etched in anger but also wide with shock. The stupid prat obviously didn't know what this curse actually did and just fired it out without a second thought. "I-I didn't, I didn't mean to!"

A slight black shimmer surrounds his head as he says this, and I growl as I realize this is the gift I was given by Ravenclaw, he is lying to me. He meant to hurt her, even if he didn't know exactly what the curse does. I lunge at him, foregoing my wand. He doesn't deserve such a mercy.

Draco, who I didn't see before this, grabs me by the collar before I can get anywhere near him.  
"Harry, help Hermione. You're the only one who can, she needs you right now. I'll deal with this fool."  
My rage is forgotten as I realize I'd nearly forgotten about Hermione. Guilt fills me and I quickly rush to her side and apparate us to the room of requirement. I cannot help but cry out as tears flood my eyes. She's as pale as a sheet and her clothes are dripping with blood. Her chest is barely rising and she is completely unconscious.

"Hermione! MIONE! Please.. Please... Don't leave me!" I sob out brokenly. I place my hands on her wounds and push as much of my magic into her as possible. Should I have made Snape or Pomfrey heal her? No. They would have been too late. The curse hit her in too many vital places for them to heal. If I couldn't heal her with the amount of magic I had just received... No one could.

I reach into my magical core and try to picture it flowing into Hermione, sealing her wounds and replenishing her vitals. My hands shake as I hold them above her, watching as they begin to glow in every shade of colour imaginable. I sob in relief as I see her wounds beginning to seal and her breathing begin to ease. Just as I feel about to collapse I see her return to normal aside from light pink scars and pale colour to her skin tone. I use the last bit of energy I have to transfigure her bloody clothes into pyjamas and tuck her into bed. I look at her now peaceful face and cannot help the grief that consumes me.

I wasn't enough. I wasn't there for her to protect her. If I was faster, had been paying more attention... I was a danger to her. If she stayed with me, she would just be harmed more and more. I cannot risk her like that. I make up my mind and squeeze my eyes shut to prevent any more tears escaping.

I look at her one last time before I leave the room and brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I love you so much... But I can't be around you anymore. I hope you forgive me for this one day, but it's for the better."

It is time for me to leave her. I will stay at Hogwarts and continue my plans, but I will keep a safe distance from her at all times.  
" Goodbye, Hermione. "

 

Unknown POV

Golden eyes glitter in the darkness. A sly smirk slowly forms across his face as he watches silently. A slow laughter echoes through the room and eyes flash dangerously.

'Good,' he thinks, "Everything is going to plan. I'm coming for you, Hermione. I hope you're ready for me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Harry, Harry (shakes head) when will you learn your lesson?  
> Alsooo please don't kill me? I'm sorry I did this to these guys but come on, I need to put some drama somewhere (evil smirk)  
> Haha anyways let me know what you guys think about our unknown male and what his plans might be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter you guys!
> 
> Lots of love, Luckyluna


	5. Golden eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE. Oh gosh I'm so sorry for being so late, I know I usually post in a week or so, but I'll make it up for u guys by giving you some great news. I HAVE A BETA! She is freakin amazing and gave me some awesome ideas for this chapter. She is honestly great and is such a good writer so if you wanna read some of her work which I beta I will post the name of her work at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

I feel better than I've ever felt before. My skin tingles pleasantly as if it's been doused in natural magic. My hair falls around my shoulders in the comforting scent of my cinnamon shampoo. I open my bleary eyes and stretch out as my back pops satisfyingly. I shoot up as memories flood back... Ron shooting a curse at me, Harry turning from angry to panicked... and now here I am.

I look up as brisk footsteps hurry towards me. Madam Pomfrey shoots me a stern look and orders me to lay back down.  
"Miss Granger, I am pleased to see you are finally awake. Your core has undergone... Quite a few changes and it needed time to recuperate-"

"-What do you mean changes? It was just healing itself from the curse obviously, I haven't changed."

Madan Pomfrey glared at my interruption and continued with a hint of sympathy lacing her voice, "Come now Miss Granger, surely you felt the rush of magic when you woke up? I have a feeling you haven't looked in a mirror yet either. I suggest you do so once I am done explaining and have finished checking your vitals."

I nod in confusion and disbelief. Please, surely I would know if I had changed in any way?

"It has been two weeks since your little incident with Mister Weasl-"

"-What!? No you must be mistak-"

"-Miss Granger! Calm yourself down and allow me to talk! It has indeed been two weeks that you have been in a magical coma. When Mister Potter ran off with you before I could get to you, he healed you and brought you here. By pushing his newly acquired magic into you, still laced with the power of lordship and core strengths, it settled into your core instead of just healing you. It has strengthened your core as well and has changed your physical appearance slightly."

I feel nausea run through my body and my hands begin to shake. How could this have happened? Just how much had I changed? Ignoring Madam Pomfrey's shouts of keeping still, I ran to the ward's bathroom to find a mirror and gasped as I saw a version of myself that I'd never seen before.

In front of me stood a young woman. I had grown by about 2 inches, my body that had once been short and too lean according to me now had subtle curves. My once frizzy, uncontrollable hair had now smoothed out to soft waves with a golden hue to my usual chestnut brown. My lips had a light red hint of colour and my eyelashes were thicker and darker than ever which made it look like I had a natural look of make up on. My buck teeth were also a thing of the past.  Light muscle definition was apparent in my legs, arms and stomach. I looked like a fighter. 

I looked like me, but a version of me that I had always wanted to be, had strived to become. The analytical side of me made me wonder if my core had taken those longing thoughts and channeled them into my new physical appearance. A bright grin lit up my face as I danced around happily.

I whipped around as Harry came crashing into the bathroom. I ran up to him and gripped him tightly but pulled back in confusion when he didn't hug me back.

"Hermione, thank Merlin. They said you would wake up but I was afraid my magic had hurt you somehow... You look- nevermind. I'm going to go now."

"Wait, what? Harry, why are you leaving? It's been two weeks, what's happened?"

His eyes hardened then and his posture straightened as barely contained rage shook through him. "I got the weasel suspended. He should have been expelled but of course our mistake of a headmaster couldn't let that happen. Weasley is lucky I haven't strung him from the Astronomy tower by his vocal chords yet."

He sighed and continued, "Hermione. I'm afraid we can no longer be friends. You are a... misconvenience to me. I can't always be looking out for your safety. You're holding me back."

My voice shook as my chest tore in two. "Harry, don't be simple. This wasn't your fault, we couldn't have seen it coming." 

His eyes flashed in rage, "Hermione, I SHOULD have seen it coming! I've been training for this my entire life! You are an unnecessary distraction to me."

"Yo-You don't mean that, Harry. Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth!" 

He locked his eyes on mine as he harshly spat out, "I do not want you anywhere near me." and with that, he walked off without looking back. 

A whimper broke from my throat as it felt as if my entire life had just collapsed into rubble. My whimper turned into a sob and soon that turned into a wail. I crumbled to the floor and cried for what felt like hours until I felt Madam Pomfret pad in and gently escort me back to my bed. I did not bother to look up and thank her or to wipe away the streaks that must surely litter my face. 

Harry had left me just like everyone else. He did not care. I should have known it was too good to be true. As my body hiccuped on the bed, I fell into a slow, fitful sleep just as the sun began to set, it's move to darkness mirroring my mood. 

*later that night* 

A slight rustling woke me up. I have always been a light sleeper, the slightest of sounds waking me instantly. I sat up to locate the noise and blinked in amusement when a head knocked against a drawer when they heard me rustle the bed. 

Golden eyes flickered to me as the stranger sheepishly smiled at me.  
"Hello?" 

I giggled softly at how sheepish he looked.  
"Hello. What exactly are you doing?" 

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell on me?" he winked slyly at me and I couldn't help but blush and nod. 

"Well, I'm actually looking for the list of spells Madam Pomfrey uses to heal. I'm new here and I could never find healing spells at my old school." he chuckled nervously, "I'm kind of a geek about learning new spells and I'm deathly afraid of healers, so I prefer to know as many healing spells as I can manage. Can be quite handy at times." 

I laughed at his antics. Afraid of a healer? I smiled as I realized how warm this random boy made me feel. He was a nerd about learning too. My heart still feels like it is a pit of black, but this stranger with gold eyes made me forget about that, at least for a little while. 

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger. Would you mind telling me your name, oh afraid one?" 

He laughed then and moved to the side of my bed, sitting next to me as if we had been friends for years. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione. I am Damien. I've been placed in Ravenclaw, by the way. I'm afraid you missed my sorting."

I squinted at him "How do u know I missed your sorting?" 

His eye twitched slightly at my question but he smoothly answered, "Word gets around. I didn't know you were the girl they were talking about. Something about you getting hexed and having to stay here for like two weeks because they couldn't wake you up?" 

I blushed. Of course it was common knowledge, everyone gossiped here. 

" Of course. I apologize, I didn't mean to sound accusatory"

He laughed and brushed it off. "No, of course. I'd also be a bit suspicious. Listen, I think we could really hit it off? How about we meet up tomorrow and you show me around this palace of a school, hmm?" 

I nodded enthusiastically. I needed someone to distract me from all this Harry drama, and Damien looked like someone I could trust. My breath fluttered as he hugged me and walked away.

I shook off the guilt as a voice in my head whispered that I was betraying Harry. Harry did not want me, he told me so himself. 

Harry reminds me of fireworks. Bright, explosive and exciting.  
Damien reminds me of the stars. Soft, constant and calming.  
Maybe a bit of constance is exactly what I need. 

3RD PERSON POV

Golden eyes glittered as a smirk replaced the gentle smile that had once been on Damien's face. He sauntered out of the medical ward and cackled. Everything was going exactly to plan. She was so gullible, so desperate for a friend now that Harry had left her. Who better to take her place than him? 

It's finally time to destroy Harry Potter and everyone he loves, starting with one Hermione Granger. The Dark Lord is going to be very pleased indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighhttt guys and that's the start of Damien! Also, as I promised, the name of my Beta's work is The Alpha's Mate by Tarryn_V. That current work is on Wattpad but no worries because if you don't want to read it on there then she will be creating an account on here, she's just waiting for it to be approved and then you can read it on here too! Thank you everyone for all the love and support and I promise to update asap❤️ lots of love, Luckyluna.


	6. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I recently posted but because of my lovely beta I've just been flooded with ideas and we both decided I should post this a bit sooner than I usually do. I am really excited about this chapter and I hope you guys will be too! Enjoy

Hermione POV

As I walk towards the dining hall for breakfast and to meet my found friend Damien, I cannot help but blush as everyone's heads swivel to watch me. Whispers and murmurs flood my ears as they take in my new appearance.

"HI Hermione! How about you come sit with us today?" I look in confusion at Lavender Brown, a girl who had always sniggered about me behind my back and made snark comments about what I wore. 

I briskly walked away and immediately felt another hand grab my arm, " Hello there bestie! How about we research a few ways to poison the Weasel's food when he returns?" I look at the ice queen of slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, who is suddenly acting rather warm towards me.

I tug myself free and run into a large male who I recognize as Blaise Zabini. He immediately smirks, " Hello darlin'. I wasn't sure if the rumours were true, I see they weren't. You're even more sexy than they said." he began to duck his head to kiss me but I dodged him and ran.

I wasn't used to all this attention. I didn't like it. I thought I wanted everyone to gawk at me, but this was just ridiculous. I sighed as I saw a mop of blond hair walking towards me but relaxed once I saw the golden eyes that belonged to that hair. It was too dark to take in Damien's features last night, but now I could see him clear as day. His golden blond hair shone like a halo, his golden eyes standing out like a beacon against his tanned skin. He reminded me of the Greek God Apollo, a ray of light in the darkness.

He beamed brightly at me and immediately put his arm around me to drag me from the gawking eyes. "You're rather popular I see. Looks like I have some competition. I have to admit, you're even more gorgeous than I thought. It was hard to see you last night."

I laughed sheepishly and answered, "It's never been like this before. Looks like the only thing anyone cares about is your looks nowadays."

"If it helps, I liked you before I even saw you. That has to count for something."

I kept quiet as I took his statement in. He had a point.

We walked through the doors of the hall and immediately me eyes sought out Harry. Our eyes met and my heart tugged, begging me to run to him and beg him to take me back. His eyes blazed in fury and I realized that his gaze was directed at Damien's arm. I looked up at Damien and was surprised to see him smirking back at Harry.

"Damien, what are you doing?"

"I heard this piece of arse ditched you. I don't like that he hurt you. Nothing wrong with making him realize what he lost."

I had no answer. On one hand, I was upset that Damien was playing this game, but I was also glad. I liked that Damien felt protective of me and that Harry could possibly be made to feel a bit jealous.

As Damien walked with me to Gryffindor, the table I had not sat at for a few months, everyone stared at us as we sat down together and began to dish our plates. Damien cracked a few jokes and I couldn't help but laugh. When I touched his arm to get his ask him to pass the salt, I felt a sudden tug in my stomach that felt like someone had stabbed me with a needle. Instinctively I looked at Harry and saw his eyes burning with jealousy, and I couldn't deny the stir of heat I felt at that. He did care, even if just a little bit, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

When Damien bumped his leg against mine in jest, Harry finally exploded. He stood up from his table, ignoring Draco's advice to calm down, and stomped over to us. 

"Who the FUCK is he?"   
I blinked at Harry's sudden outburst and for once found myself stunned into silence.   
Damien immediately bristled and stood up, him and Harry reaching the same height. 

"Don't you dare talk to her like that. I am Damien Luciennne, a new student here at Hogwarts and a friend of 'Mione here." 

My eyes widened as I realized he had just used the nickname that only Harry had ever called me. I gasped as I saw Harry's one green eye slowly turn to black, he now had pure black eyes. My gut punched again. I saw Damien hesitate for a second but then stand even straighter, refusing to back down. 

Refusing to let this escalate, I stood up and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you stop this instant. Damien has done nothing wrong. You didn't want me to be with you anymore, and I'm allowed to have other friends." 

Damien smirked and put his arm around me, nodding in agreement. Harry's nostrils flared and he gripped Damien by the collar, dragging him off of me and then punching him in the jaw.   
Raw magic pulsed around us, shaking windows and making 1st years tremble in fear. As Damien and Harry began to fire curses at each other, I quickly realized that Harry was obviously the more powerful and would kill Damien if he wasn't stopped. 

I felt my own magic lash out in desperation as I jumped in front of a now unconscious Damien. "Stop Harry! You're going to kill him!"   
Tears streaked down my face in desperation, and finally I saw Harry's eyes focus on me, his one eye turning back to the familiar green I had once thought would never look at me in disgust. 

"I see how it is. You never cared, did you? You were all too happy to jump into his lap. Tell me, just how far have you gone with this piece of scum? You're rather close for just being 'friends' "

I felt more tears prick my eyes. How dare he say that? I'd never even gone further than holding hands before! I saw a drop of shame hit Harry's face as he saw mine, but it was too late. The damage was done. My heart was too broken to break any further. I saw him grab his stomach and look at me in confusion as I looked at him one last time. The teachers finally came running, late as usual to stop what had already ended. 

 

I sobbed as I saw the blood streaked down Damien's face. He had just tried to defend me. I walked with him numbly to the hospital wing, quite obviously my new favourite place with how often I seemed to land up there. 

After what felt like hour but was actually just a couple of minutes, Madam Pomfrey chased me out, saying she needed her space and that Damien would be out shortly, good as new. 

I sniffled as I walked back to the dorm room. On my way there I passed by the Dungeons and my cheeks flared as I heard giggles coming from one of the alcoves. Just as I turned the corner my heart stopped. Yet another of those punches to the gut that were coming far too often happened as I saw Harry, hidden in the alcove with Pansy Parkinson, the girl who had called me a mudblood the first day I sat with Harry. 

I cried out as I felt my lips burn when Harry smashed his lips to Pansy's. His head lifted quickly to look at me and he wrenched his hands off of Pansy's waist to hold his chest as he doubled over and then looked at me in shock and shame. 

Harry, he... He actually kissed...

I backed away in denial and then ran off, ignoring his cries for me to wait, running straight for the hospital ward again. Damien would understand. He would help me. He would fix this. 

I skidded to a halt as I saw Damien walking out of the hospital wing. I sobbed in relief as I saw him and immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly. He looked down at me in confusion and without thinking I smashed my mouth to his, needing confirmation that I was wanted, that Harry wasn't the only one who could kiss someone else. 

He moaned loudly and grabbed my hips, pushing me against the nearest wall and lining his entire length against me. I tried to push him off, to signal that this was too much too fast, but he just pinned my hands above my head and continued. I writhed against him, kicking at what I could to try get him to stop. 

Golden eyes flickered open in irritation and he slapped me hard across the face, leaving me gasping in pain.   
"You started this, don't be such a tease. I knew I was going to have you, I just never expected you to be so easy to get into bed though." 

I felt my heart race as I realize he wasn't going to stop. I screamed as loud as I could and saw his face twist in anger. The last thing I saw was a beam of yellow light being aimed directly at me, and the words of a sleeping jinx being shot at me. 

HARRY POV

I couldn't believe how I had treated Hermione. I had screamed at her, accused her of sleeping with this Damien boy. Then hurt him. And so, hurt her too. As they carried him away, I stomped away from all the prying eyes.

I could feel someone following me, but I chose to ignore it. When they refused to leave me, I whipped around and locked eyes in confusion and anger with the Parkinson witch. She smirked at me in a way she probably thought was seductive and swayed her hips as she approached me.

"I'm glad to see you learnt your lesson about that mudblood. Maybe now you can move on to... Better choices."

I looked at her lips as she licked them and decided to throw my qualms out the window. I had to take out my frustrations on someone, who better than a willing, desperate to please witch?

I tugged her into an alcove and rolled my eyes as she giggled promiscuously. I shoved my lips against hers but immediately pulled back when I felt a sharp tug at my gut and heard a gasp coming from behind us. I looked up and saw Hermione, my Hermione, staring at us with tears and betrayal on her face. I rushed to explain but she ran off before I could.

I started to run after her but was stopped short by a simpering witch still hanging off my arm, attempting to seduce me into staying. I shrugged her off and immediately began to search for Hermione. I stopped short as I felt my lips burn terribly and then my hips burn as if someone was gripping them too tightly. When I felt a harsh sting hit my cheek and a scream echo through the castle,  I bristled in realization.

I was feeling what Hermione was feeling. Someone was forcing themselves on her. Rage shook through me, but so did fear. How was I going to find her? What if this person managed to rape my Hermione, when I had just left her defenseless and in emotional pain?  
I ran where my gut pointed me as I forced myself to stop hyperventilating about someone else's hands touching her in places that should never be forcefully touched, images of her screaming in pain and begging for mercy flashing through my mind.

I skidded to a halt as the pain stopped and her presence left me. I felt myself begin to shake as I worried about her. Had he hurt her enough to make her pass out already? Had he simply killed her for being unresponsive? The only thing that kept me going was the hope that I hadn't felt the pain of her dying.

I whipped around a corner and saw him, Damien, levitating Hermione next to him and hurrying away to escape. She was unconscious and had an obvious bruise on her cheek from being slapped or punched.

I ran towards him, but before I could stop him I watched as he twisted on the spot and winked at me before touching a necklace around his neck, a port key, and disappearing with Hermione still by his side.

I dropped to the floor in agony. By pushing her away to protect her from me, I had put her in even more danger than before. I wasn't there to protect her from this new presence, and the last memory she had of me was me snogging someone who had made her life miserable.

What had I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and that was that. Poor Harry, I wonder if he will save Hermione in time? Anyways guys please please please leave me some love for posting early, your kudos and comments motivate me to write more and to post sooner so if u want me to keep going then SMASH that kudos button! Lots of live, lucky luna


	7. TRIGGER CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Im sorry this has taken long, but this scene has been very hard for me to write. It is however necessary to my story and that is why it has TRIGGER WARNINGS. I know it's short but I didn't want to move on in this story in the same chapter because I feel like it is such an important moment.
> 
> Also, my beta has been having a bit of a rough patch so she hasn't seen this chapter yet, but she has definitely helped me with a lot of these ideas. I love my beta and I couldn't do this without her so please leave her some love too!

HERMIONE POV 

****MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD  
PLEASE SKIP THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO RAPE, ABUSE, PTSD AND TORTURE SCENES.****

I blearily blink my eyes open and confusedly look at the dark room I'm in. My head feels like I drank too much firewhiskey. I shift around and shiver when I feel the bare concrete against my skin. When my eyes adjust my memories come flooding back.. I was kidnapped.

I look around and try to calm my racing heart. Harry will find me, he will realize I'm missing. I close my eyes as my spiteful mind hisses at me that he wouldn't care, and even if he did, it'd take him hours to realize I was gone, he was too busy with Parkinson to notice me disappearing. My mind surmised that I seem to be in a dungeon of some sort when I see the stone walls and metal cell doors blocking my escape. The smell of damp earth tells me I'm underground. I sit up and wince as pain lances up my arm and I see that it has been chained to a stone wall. My wand is missing. 

Footsteps coming toward my cell make me immediately sit up straight and curl into my body in a feeble attempt to defend myself as I fight to rid myself of my exhaustion. I whimper as I see the golden eyes that had once made me feel warm now looking coldly at me. A smug smirk tugs at Damien's lips as his eyes rake over my body, making bile rise into my throat.

"Lord Voldemort has given me permission to do as I want with you tonight. He is no longer interested in you now that he knows Potter doesn't want you. He has gifted you to me instead." he chuckles in sadistic delight and my head swims. What does he want to do with me?

He walks into my cell and leans down so close to me that I can feel his horrid breath on my skin and the smell of his sweat entering my nostrils. He lifts his hand and places it on my hip, making me whimper again. He grins, " I bet you're a screamer. Too bad no one will hear you."

I tug away when his arm begins to travel under my shirt and I try to move as far as I can, kicking feebly at him. His eyes harden and he grabs me by the throat, hissing at me to keep still. I shriek as he vanishes away my clothes, leaving me in just my underwear.

I begin to sob as I realize his plans. I've never dated a boy, I've never even gone further than holding hands. I've always believed that losing your virginity should be something special, a moment to remember. I don't want it to happen like this. Merlin, please, I need someone to save me. I cannot save myself this time. 

Tears roll down my face as he forces me to kiss him, his lips pushing against mine and his teeth biting at me when I pull away. When his hand starts to slip towards my underwear I begin to panic even further.

"HARRY! HELP!" I scream futilely. There is no way he can hear me, but my heart is begging for him to come save me. I try to tell myself that Harry would come save me, that he'd stop this. I continue to scream Harry's name and suddenly Damien stops and growls at me in frustration.

"You want your Harry? Fine, I'll give him to you."  
I gasp as his features begin to change, morphing into the Harry that I was just screaming so desperately for. Damien is a metamorphagus. This Harry, however, has eyes of steel. They are hard and cruel, and his mouth is twisted from his usual gentle smile.

My eyes widen in horror as I realize his plan. 'Harry' crushes his mouth to mine again and I sob as I realize that this is technically our first kiss. I fight with my weakened mind, reminding it our Harry would never do this. Iron fills my mouth as he savagely bits my lip when I don't respond. I kick out at him and try to aim for his groin. When I manage to barely hit his crotch he hisses in pain and spits out a curse at me. Pain wracks through my body like none other that I have ever felt. Finally my hearing catches up to me and I realize that he had just cast Crucio on me, the most powerful torture curse, an unforgivable. I now understand why Neville's parents were driven insane by this. As my body lurches my eyes stare up at Harry's, his cruel eyes staring down at me without mercy and filled with cruel pleasure. My eyes feel like they are melting, my teeth clatter together and clench to try gain control. My chest shudders with every breath I take and my nails scratch on the floor for purchase. 

He finally ends the curse and my stomach settles down in relief. I hadn't even noticed that I had vomited. Just as I begin to calm down, he casts the curse again. And again. And again. Eventually, I lose count of when it stops and when it ends. I feel reality fading away. Why would Harry do this to me? It hurt so bad... I thought Harry loved me. How did I get into this cell again? I can feel someone undressing me, but my limbs are too sluggish to stop them. Pain from my lower body tingles up my spine, but this pain is a blessing compared to the curse I had just gone through multiple times. I can feel someone moving above me and holding my hands above my head. I do not lift my head to confirm what I already know. Harry... Damien.... He had won.

When he finishes I can do nothing else but curl into myself. I do not hear him stand up to leave. I do not see Harry come barging into the cell and see me on the floor. I do not see Harry fight Damien and brutally kill him while tears stream down his face. I do not feel Harry gently pick me up and shush away my whimpers of fear as I flinch away from his touch. I do not hear his sobbed apologies. I do not feel us apparate back to his dorm room. I do not feel the mediwizards examining me while Harry bangs on the door outside, demanding to know if I'm okay. 

I feel nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... Hectic. I feel so bad for Hermione and I hate writing her as weak but considering how disorientated she was from the spell and because she hasn't learnt endless magic yet meant she was a bit helpless against Damien. Expect lots of PTSD symptoms from her in the future, and lots of drama while she tries to recover. I love you guys and I'm sorry if this disappoints you or makes you decide my story is no longer for you... But I hope you still give it a shot! 
> 
> Also, I respond to every comment I get so be sure to check your replies. Every comment I get helps me understand where you guys would like this story to go, after all.


	8. A REVELATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I recently got a new puppy and I have huge tests coming up that I've been studying for so I haven't had much time to write a chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

***WARNING ***: in the middle of this chapter, signified by stars, there will be a detailed description of a violent death. Please skip past the stars if you do not wish to read it!!! 

 

HARRY POV

*day of kidnapping*

I ran towards Damien, but before I could stop him I watched as he twisted on the spot and winked at me before touching a necklace around his neck, a port key, and disappearing with Hermione still by his side.

I dropped to the floor in agony. By pushing her away to protect her from me, I had put her in even more danger than before. I wasn't there to protect her from this new presence, and the last memory she had of me was me snogging someone who had made her life miserable.

What had I done? 

I shook my head to clear it of my agonizing thoughts. Time was running out and every second I had to save her was running out. I vowed to murder the bastard who had dared to have taken my Hermione. He would pay if he even touched a single hair on her head.

I stood up and braced my shoulders, focusing my mind the way Sirius taught me. I could find her, I had to. I pictured the way Hermione smiled at me, the way she laughed or turned red when I caught her staring at me for too long. I imagined her relieved face when I woke up from my magical coma, the smell of her perfume and the feel of her hair. I felt a tugging in my gut and I held onto it, focusing on strengthening it. When I opened my eyes, I knew that this cord I could feel attached to my very soul tied me to Hermione. I focused on the cord and tried to create an image of it in my head and twisted on the spot, apparating to where this cord led and praying to Merlin I wouldn't splinch myself in the process. 

My head swam as I knocked into a cement floor. My nostrils flared in disgust as I smelled rotten meat and humid air. I warily took in my surroundings and surmised that I was indeed in a dungeon. The rotting corpses of past victims lay still in their cells, still chained to the walls, the scratches of their desperation the only evidence of their stay here. 

I quickly moved, trying to find my way through the maze of tunnels by following the link I could feel slowly fading as my focus wavered and my agitation grew. Realizing I was getting nowhere, I took a breath and tried to think of a strategy. This was obviously a manor, many of them tended to have dungeons to keep prisoners in. Many of these dungeons were vast in size and could take weeks to navigate. I couldn't just walk around and hope to eventually come across Hermione, and if this Damien was worth his salt, he'd have cast a disillusionment charm on the cell that meant I wouldn't not be able to see the cell unless I knew it was there. 

Finally, a plan clicked into place. I took a deep breath and envisioned my soul leaving my body and imagined myself accessing the Peverell gift. Instead of using the gift Death gave me to save a soul, I would use it to locate one. I raised myself higher and higher into the celestial plane until I could see a clear map of the dungeons. I then focused on attempting to see the aura of any living beings. Immediately dots of prisoners surged in front of my eyes, each aura unique with its colorings. Attempting to focus on Hermione, I envisioned her aura. I focused my energy on finding her and watched as an aura began to pulse. To my amusement, it was bright red and gold, so much like the lion Mione was. Surrounding that though, was a ring of green so dark it was almost black.  
Surprise hit me as I realized that was the inner colours of my aura. I looked onto my own and saw that my outer layer was also a replica of Hermione's colours. Our auras were exact replicas of each others, except backwards. 

Deciding to look into that later, I growled as I saw the mottled grey and brown aura that I knew to be Damien in the cell with her. I rushed my soul back into my body and immediately began to run towards the cell I had seen. 

My legs gave out as I felt a sudden surge of pain hit me and I growled in anger as I realized Hermione was being harmed. Urgency filled me and I rushed to get to her.  
It felt like ages before I finally arrived, and what I saw made my gut clench. Hermione was curled into a ball in the far corner of the cell, while Damien was readying to leave with a smug look on his face and blood on his hands. 

I felt the demon inside of me take over. 

I felt my eyes begin to glow in anger and my skin vibrated with power. My nails lengthened into claws and my teeth sharpened. He had done something unspeakable, and he was going to pay dearly for it. 

***VIOLENCE WARNING***** SKIP TO THE NEXT SET OF STARS 

I roared in anger and watched his face twist in fear. Sadistic glee filled me as I saw his pants darken in front. I ran toward him and launched. I attacked, swiping at him with magically enhanced blows, my magic sweeping off me in waves as he feebly tried to fight back.  
Finally, he lay weakly on his back, too wounded to move. 

Just as I was about to leave him to a painful death, he choked out "Th-the dark lord will... get his... vengeance. You a-ar-are nothing without your chosen...nothing."

I bared my teeth in anger "Voldemort has no clue what he had just done. Rot in hell."  
I smiled sadistically and called on my Peverell powers yet again, grinning when I saw his fading soul in his body. Using my spectral body, I reached into his physical form and ripped out his soul, revelling in the screams of agony as he died.  
His soul would now be forever damned to the underworld, tortured for his crimes against humanity. Death would make sure of that. 

***END***

 

I felt myself shrink back into my normal form as I took in Hermione. She was still in a ball, but the whimpers had stopped. Now, she simply stared blankly ahead of her.  
I crouched in front of her and cursed silently when she flinched as I tried to pick her up. Tears slid down my cheeks at her blank expression. She was broken mentally, not just physically. 

I gently smoothed back her hair and vowed to make this better. I would never leave her again, unless she wanted me to. She meant eveything to me and I might have just lost her. I had to bring her back. 

*2 weeks later*

I quietly brought breakfast to Hermione's bed. I put the tray of food onto her lap and waited to see if she would move. I sighed sadly as she still sat completely still.  
In the beginning, She fluctuated from blank staring at mental health doctors to screaming in terror whenever someone so much as clicked a pen. 

Eventually she had stopped screaming whenever I entered the same room as her. At first I couldn't understand why, until I managed to 'coerce' one of the doctors to explain what happened to her to make her fearful of me. And by coerce, I mean threaten extensively. 

My heart had shattered when I found out it was because Damien had morphed into me that fateful day. He had wanted her to think it was me hurting her. And in her fragile state, her subconscious had begun to believe it. 

Her conscious mind knew it wasn't me, but when caught off guard she would be thrown back into those memories. She hadn't spoken to anyone since that day, and she hadn't moved either except to go to the bathroom and change her clothes. She refused to be physically touched too.  
The doctors said there was nothing they could do except for wait for her to Heal herself. What bullshit. 

Over these couple of weeks I've tried doing everthing I could to ease her up to me, like feeding her breakfast in the morning or making sure she was warm enough and had enough pillows. At night I'd read to her our syllabus that we were both currently missing out on. I refused to let us fall behind, I know she values being ahead so until we are able to return I will ensure she is up to date. 

Sometimes I think I can see a bit of the Hermione I know looking back at me when I mispronounce a word or when I fall over nothing and shriek like a girl. She doesn't move, but I could swear her eyes twitch, like the old Hermione is fighting to come back. 

As I feed her her breakfast I look over as I hear a familiar pop, signifying a house elf had just entered the room

"Sorry to disturb the great Harry Potter sir, but Mr. Dumbledore is requesting your and Miss Hermione's presence immediately."

My eyes narrowed as the elf disappeared. The old bat hadn't done a thing to try fix this, claiming it was up to fate as to whether Hermione would rejoin them or not and that such things shouldn't be forced. When he had heard of my explanation as to how I had found Hermione, using my gut to find a cord connected to us both, the headmaster's eyes had crinkled far too brightly to be reassuring to me. He was up to something.

Without a word Hermione stood from the bed and began to trudge to the door. I sighed and followed along at a slight distance so as to not be in her personal space. I will fix this, I don't know how yet. But I will.

Entering through the gargoyle, I did not bother to greet the old coot and instead pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit on and opted to stand instead.

"Lemon drop?"

I shook my head in annoyance. "Sir, would you mind if you could get straight to the point?"

Albus' mouth pulled in displeasure but he quickly masked it with a twinkle and a nod.  
"Ah, my boy, always in such a rush. Well, I've done some research on what may have caused you to be able to find Miss Granger over here. Tell me, whenever one of you experienced a great emotion, did the other feel it too?"

I nodded suspiciously, I could clearly recall feeling betrayal when I kissed Pansy, the emotion so strong I could have sworn it was my own. 

"Did you ever burn on your body without reason when one of you touched another person intimately?"

Again, my head twitched positively. That was how I knew Hermione was in trouble in the first place. This was not going to end well.

Dumbledore nodded pityingly, as if he had expected these answers. "It would appear I am right. You and Miss Granger over here seem to have a soul bond."

I took in these words and nodded slowly. And then, just as any self respecting Lord with multiple titles would, I collapsed to the floor in shock. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my days this story is honestly so much fun to write. Every time I start to write I think I know exactly what I'm going to have happen but I always land up changing that plan drastically. Anyways my lovelies I hope you enjoyed that and if you did let me know by commenting or by leaving a kudo if you haven't already! <3
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Luckyluna


	9. Fixing ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here it finally is. I just wanted to add, seeing as most of you seem confused about the direction of my story, I'm going to remind you all that yes, I plan on making Harry and Hermione dark. I wasn't sure if I wanted them more grey but honestly I feel like having them turn Dark is where I want this to go. So please if you're not interested in seeing no guilty consciences, murders and things like that I suggest you leave the story now. My story may also get a bit confusing occasionally but I plan on revealing certain things in later chapters that should answer all your questions. Feel free to discuss what your thoughts are on the chapters or any questions you may have but I'm not interested in seeing negative comments about things I've already warned about in the tags.
> 
> Okay now that the horrible rant is over, thank you so so much for all the love I've received! I love all my readers (especially those who comment) and I can't wait to see what you guys think of the chapters to come! Okay okay I'm done you can go read now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY ANGELS
> 
> I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update but I've been super hectic with exams so I've been studying so much my brain feels like mashed potatoes. 
> 
> And now, let the games begin.  
> Enjoy!

Harry POV

I groaned as I felt the walls shaking. When the walls finally stopped moving I realized it was because someone was shaking me awake. What I didn't expect, however, was for that someone to be Hermione.

"Get up you imbecile! I've been waiting for you to wake up for an hour! Do you know how hard it was for me to levitate you up the stairs? Must you always land up unconscious around me?"

I blinked in shock at Hermione's sudden emotional resurrection and murmured an apology before realizing the exact reason that had led me to faint in the first place.

As if reading my mind, Hermione spoke up, "I told the headmaster that we would discuss this soulmate business alone. I don't want him trying to influence anything more than he already has."

I nodded in agreement, afraid that if I spoke I would break this spell that had suddenly brought Hermione back from the dead.

She narrowed her eyes at me and after what felt like hours finally hissed in frustration,

"COULD YOU STOP GAWKING AT ME? I realize this is a lot to take in, Harry, and I'll admit that I'm by no means one hundred percent better. When you raise a hand to feed me I still have to resist the urge to flinch because I'm afraid you will hit me. When you walked behind me I had to resist the urge to run because I felt like I was being stalked. "

I opened my mouth to comment but she shushed me and continued with small tears in her eyes,

" I know it wasn't you that night. I know you'd never hurt me, but that doesn't make what happened any less real. Honestly, for the love of Morgana, please stop walking on glass around me. I need things to feel normal again, somehow. I'm back and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Relief filled me and I smiled at her. She smiled back and slowly hugged me, and I pretended not to notice how she made sure her arms weren't trapped by mine.

She pulled back and the dark fire in her eyes excited the darkness in me as much as it frightened me.

"I want them to pay, Harry. They did nothing to save me and they've continued to do nothing. I want them to PAY." her eyes shine with conviction and her mouth was pulled tight in anger

"Hermione, are you saying what I think you are?"

She nodded and an evil smirk tugged at her lips, "I'm tired of playing fair. It's time for us to win this war."

*** room of requirement

Draco looked around the room and managed to not gawk in shock, but he couldn't quite manage to hide his curiosity. Luna, however, was twirling in delight and humming a tune that seemed to have no pattern at all.

A genuine smile also seemed to grace Draco's face whenever he looked at the girl, as much as he tried to hide it. A knowing smirk was on Hermione's lips and she had to admit they would make an unstoppable couple. She sighed at how little she knew about the two, in fact, she barely understood why Luna was here at the moment.

She vowed from then on to try make more time to get to know those around her, and for the plan to go as smoothly as possible, it certainly couldnt hurt to have more hands on board.

Harry directed them to their seats in the middle of what looked like the classic layout of the common rooms, but instead of any house colours there were only elegant shades of black, white and silver. Finally, Harry spoke, 

" I suspect you two are wondering why you are here-"

"You want us to join you two," said Luna as if it were common knowledge, "We'd be honoured."

Draco looked as if he'd been doused in cold water. "Luna, what do you mean?"  
Changing his mind, he instead directed his question at Harry and Hermione, "What does she mean?"

Harry chuckled in amusement and ignored Draco for a second and looked carefully at Luna, examining her and looking impressed. "You have seer blood in you, don't you?"

Luna nodded and for a second, her eyes cleared and a cheeky glint entered her eyes, but that almost immediately clouded over again and she smiled dreamily.

Hermione's face was one of utter defeat. She supposed by now she ought to be used to not everything needing a logical explanation, but it annoyed her nonetheless.

"Well, Draco, you are one of the only people Harry seems to think we can trust. I'll admit, I was wary of you at first but Harry and I discussed a few things and I had to concede that he is correct."

Harry nodded somberly. " I also invited Luna here because I've been watching her...I've seen how your housemates cast you out, I've noticed how you see things that no one else can, I can see your endless potential. I was raised to notice what makes people stand out, and you, Luna, certainly stand out. "

Hermjone took over yet again, getting straight to the point.

"We want you to help us with ending our opposition and taking over the Wizarding world, starting with Britain. "

For a second, Draco seemed to think they were joking. But, when he saw the seriousness in their eyes he wisely shut his mouth and thought about his next words.

"... Just how far are you willing to go to do this? "

Harry and Hermione echoed each other without hesitation, their words mingling ominously,

"As far as it takes."

Luna nodded thoughtfully, her eyes clearing for another striking moment. "Will you two be bonding before or after this war, then?"

Draco looked like he was ready to strangle a ferret. It seemed as if everyone understood what was going on but him.

"Harry and I will be bonding throughout it, actually, but we suspect the bond will be completed before the war is finished. We may need it's strength to overcome the future."

Draco finally clicked in understanding.  
"You two have a soul bond..." he breathed in awe.

Harry decided that was the time to step in  
"Before we go on, I must warn you two, though I suspect Luna already knows, we do not support the light side. They are corrupt and hypocritical. Honestly, we fall under the dark side if you take into account our overall ideals and what we will do to accomplish them, but we will not turn into the crazed fools that occupy it now."

Hermione nodded and an evil glint came into her eyes,  
" We are going to eradicate all our enemies one by one. No mercy will be shown, but restraint will be necessary."

Draco's eyes were wide as saucers by now. He knew he was supposed to be the emotionless Malfoy, but these two just continued to surprise him at every turn.  
"Granger, I thought you were a firm believer in mercy and democracy? "

Hermione nodded, " I can understand why you would think that. I thought that was what I wanted too, but honestly, past events have made me realize those were ideals that were impossible to ever truly accomplish." she fiddled with her fingers but stopped when she noticed the nervous tick.  
" Right now, all I'm interested in is gaining control over this chaos and making sure I'm at the top of the food chain. Power is eveything in this world, and I'm tired of coming off second best. "

The passion in her eyes and the grim determination of Harry was all the convincing Draco needed.

" I said when I first saw you that I was grey, and I have openly admired Harry and you since our first dinner together. I would be more than honoured to help you in this cause. "

Luna hummed happily and patted draco on the head, much to his shock, and then nodded in agreement with him.

Hermione had to ask, "Luna, why aren't you as affected by this as I thought? You realize we are talking about killing people that you know and changing everything? "

For the first time, Luna's calm attitude vanished and was replaced with annoyance,  
"I know exactly what you two mean. I have hated this place since I got here. The seer in me makes it hard for me to stay lucid and 'awake', it uses all the energy I have to see visions, and that led my housemates to think I was stupid and the light side to call me crazy. True examples of crazy are those death eater scum. Believe me, I am more than ready to be apart of this. I was placed in Ravenclaw for a reason. I know what the smartest decision is for me."

Everyone gawked at her and finally Harry burst out laughing. "I am very glad I brought you here, Luna. I think you will fit in just fine. "

She nodded curtly and sat back, done with any more conversations that required her to be fully aware.

Harry cleared his throat " I also want to make it clear that you two will not be considered as beneath us. We want you to be our right hand 'men' , as it were. You will be seen as our equals by us, but to others you will be our most faithful and most favored followers"

***

Hermione POV

I giggled as we all sat in a group playing twenty questions. Draco had just admitted that he had once tried to ride a peacock as a child because he was convinced that they were far better to rescue a princess on than any horse could ever be.

It was hard for me to feel one hundred percent normal, but I was determined to not let past events prevent me from living my life. There would be plenty of time to process and grieve later. I am strong, because I am a survivor. 

It was horrible to see the pain in Harry's eyes when he'd had to feed me and when I'd screamed at the sight of him. It had hurt me too, I hated not having control.

So, I spent those weeks rebuilding my mind bit by bit. I categorized what I knew was real and what wasn't. I filed away the pain I had felt and I shoved down my impulses to crawl into a corner and never come out.

Going to the headmaster and seeing Harry faint had made me realize it was time to step in. He couldn't show such weakness around Albus, shocked or not. We would have to be each other's strength. 

When we'd gotten to our rooms I processed what I already knew about the rarity of bonds and I researched as much as I could until I woke Harry up.

Finally, we discussed how to handle the bond.

A soulmate bond is an extremely rare occurrence and it is something that is extremely treasured amongst families.

To be part of a soulbond meant that you would literally find no other that could make you happier in your life. You could deny the bond and move on, but it would always be a mediocre life in comparison to that of one with your mate.

The bond required the willing participation of both parties and it had three stages.  
1) the ceremony  
2)the courting  
3) the consummation

Step one required a blood ceremony with at least one witness. You declared the bond active and swear to be with no other until death parts you. It is, essentially, an informal wedding, except the wedding is not formalized until the last step. 

Step two is where both parties must court the other by doing different tasks to show public, emotional and physical trust and acceptance. This is done through acts of love and symbic gifts. This is the hardest stage to accomplish due to the utter trust it takes to give yourself fully to another. 

Step three is the easiest as it requires no effort on your part, but is also the most dangerous. Once you have completed step two, which you will know by soulmarks appearing on your skin with each acceptance, immediately after your auras will combine and you will slip into a magic coma for an unknown period of time as your cores mingle. Some couples don't survive this process. 

No one knows what happens in the minds of the bonded while they are in the coma, expect for the bonded themselves, but this is extremely private information and no bonded couple have ever agreed to disclose what happened to them for that period, except that time ran completely differently and that they were fully aware the entire time.

Harry had adamently refused to accept the bond, saying he'd rather live with how we were then him ever forcing me into a bond so soon just because I was worried about what he'd want. 

He'd earned a slap to the back of the head for that one, as sweet as it was that he cared, I didn't like him assuming my feelings. 

Admittedly, I was ready to accept the bond because I'd known from the moment I'd met Harry that I would follow him till the day I die.  
He was my one true mate, how was I supposed to fight that? What was the point of denying something that was so obviously undeniable and rare? 

When I'd told Harry I wanted to accept it, he looked about ready to faint yet again, but a slow smile had crept onto his face and his eyes had glittered happily. He'd hugged me and buried his face in my neck, muttering incoherently about "Sirius", "Finally", "Knew it" and "Mine". 

 

So now here we sat, surrounded by our first followers and our first true friends outside of each other. A simple whispered loyalty pact between us was enough for now, until Harry and I could develop a proper binding spell, one that would be different from those Harry would give his lower followers.  
Admittedly though, Harry and I saw these two more as friends than followers. Maybe one day even as family. 

"So, Harry, what do you think is the best and worst thing about Hermione?" Draco asked, his breath smelling of fire whiskey, as did all of ours, loosening our tongues. 

"The best thing about her is her strength."

"... and the worst?" 

Harry looked down In thought and answered with finality 

"Me. I'm the worst thing about her." 

I looked at him in anger at his self deprecating thoughts. He should not be doubting himself, only others. 

"You being the worst of me is what makes me the best I can be, Harry. Without you... hell, I'd probably be suckling up to the weasel and Potter right now, trying desperately to earn their affections in some way. You make me who I need to be." 

He smiled gratefully at me as Luna glared at Draco for even asking such a question. 

" Prat " I muttered at him and we all burst out laughing. 

Vulnerability in front of the wrong people can mean weakness, but in front of the right people it means strength. 

I had never been happier to find the right people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for school to end, I'll finally be able to adopt a regular posting pattern again. The fact that my lovely beta is so supportive and excited about this story makes it even easier so please be sure to check out her story too that I've mentioned in previous chapters! 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and be sure to comment on or Kudo my work! Especially since I'm more talkative than usual on this thing.
> 
> Lots of love, Luckyluna


	10. A tournament and a bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this one a bit early because of all the love you guys are showing me! I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you guys do too. If you guys are waiting for action, don't worry it's going to happen in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also it's currently a little past midnight where I live and yet I stayed up to make sure I could post this for you guys in time. I deserve some love for that, surely. (please. I'm affection starved.)
> 
> Enjoy munchkins!

Harry POV

I couldn't help myself. I knew I was staring at Hermione, but I couldn't stop. She was gorgeous like this.

Her eyes were burning with blue flames that promised vengeance and her pouty lips were quirked slightly which I had now come to recognize as a sign of her thinking about something very carefully.

I licked my lips. The plan is brilliant, as is she. 

Luna had just informed us with her owl that the Triwizard Tournament was about to occur.  
I had hoped that me coming to this school later than what old me did would have meant I wouldn't have to partake.

Obviously, I was mistaken. This tournament seems to be hellbent on me being involved in it, whether I want to or not.

But of course, while I was simmering in rage, Hermione had decided to simply smile at me. She was scary when she knew something I didn't.

"Harry...just how much of the tournament did you see in that pensieve Sirius gave you?"

"...All of it?"

"Tell me everything."

And now here we were, sitting in the Great hall with Hermione looking like the pygmy puff that had caught the canary. I had never been more attracted to her in my life.

"STUDENTS, I WOULD LIKE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT."

I rolled my eyes at the unnecessary sonorus charm and prepared myself for our plan to begin. 

"WE ARE PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT HOGWARTS WILL BE THE HOSTS OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!"

Immediately the hall burst into noise. The only people who did not seem surprised were myself, Hermione, Draco and Luna. The gryffindors were loudly boasting about how they were sure their house would have the champion while Ronald Weasley glowered at anyone near him who whispered that they were going to enter, telling them that it was pointless because it would obviously be him who was chosen.

The Slytherins all looked at each other, assessing strengths and weaknesses and who were possible opponents and chattering to their allies on who could possibly be chosen.

The hufflepuffs were cheering, all certain that their Cedric Diggory would be chosen, while some immediately set to piling his plate with more food, insistant that he'd need the energy when he was chosen.

The ravenclaws were mostly quiet, most of them already squirming in their seats, ready for more information, while others who already knew about the basics of the tournament quickly informed their friends on what to expect.

"HOWEVER, ONLY SEVENTH YEARS WILL BE ALLOWED TO PARTICIP-"

Once again, the headmaster' voice was drowned out, but this time by anger.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? That's a bloody stupid rule!"

I didn't have to look over to know that was Ron.

Many heads nodded and yelled their agreement.

"STUDENTS, CALM DOWN, I UNDERSTAND THIS MAY BE UPSETTING BUT DUE TO THE DANGER AND FATALITY RISK OF THIS TOURNAMENT, THE AGE RESTRICTION HAS BEEN INCREASED. PLEASE DO TRY TO UNDERSTAND."

A red faced Ron stomped out of the hall, followed by many angry gryffindors and a few equally pissed off slytherins, but at least they were able to keep their mouths shut about their anger and keep a neutral expression on their faces. 

" NOW STUDENTS, WE WILL BE JOINED BY THE SCHOOLS BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG. BE SURE TO MAKE THEM FEEL WELCOME."

Again, no surprise there. It seemed nothing had changed except for the tournament being postponed a couple of years. Good, this would make the plan go much smoother.

Once the cup was ready for names to be entered, the hall was swarmed with eager eyes, hoping to see who would enter their names.

Viktor Krum strutted up to the cup and dropped in his name. When it was accepted, he hollered in pride as his mates all clapped him on the back.

Next to go up was a rather tall boy that Harry could recognize as Cormac Mc Laggen. He looked as if he was about to be sick, but with his mates cheering in the background he took a deep breath and dropped in his name, watching as it was accepted with a twitch in his eyes.

Next, came a graceful blonde who almost waltzed up to the cup, her beauty dragging the eyes of many of the males and females in the room. She let the paper slip into the cup and smiled when it was accepted, her friends whispering excitedly in French to her. Fleur Delacour was officially accepted.

A handful of students from all three schools came up then, some dropping in their names and others chickening out last minute  
Finally, just before the cup was taken away, Cedric Diggory came jogging into the hall, his name on a piece of paper.

He quickly dropped it in and grinned happily when it was accepted. He walked past, people swooning at the heartthrob, and harry could faintly hear him excitedly muttering about making his father proud.

And then, the cup was taken away. Harry smirked. If all went to plan, his name would still be called later tonight.

*a bit later that afternoon*

Harry and Hermione smiled softly at each other. It was finally time for them to complete step one of their bond, the ceremony.

As an obvious choice, they chose their first pair of followers as their witnesses.

They watched as Luna lazily picked up the dagger laying next to a bowl and gestured at Draco to hold out his hand.

When he bravely did so, she wasted no time in slicing open his palm, ignoring his hiss of pain.

They watched as his blood dropped into the bowl, until finally enough had been given as an offering.

Luna then did the same to herself, mixing her blood with Draco's.

Entering their blood separately and mixing them afterwards was a sign of two individuals coming together as witnesses to the ceremony, declaring their unity in the ceremony to the couple.

Finally, Harry and Hermione cut their palms with two separate blades and then quickly brought their bleeding palms together, allowing their blood to flow into the bowl as one.

The mixing of the blood before entering the bowl was a sign of the couple willing to be bonded in mind, body and soul. This joined them into becoming one entity instead of simply two.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hereby declare myself a witness to the bonding of Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter as soul mates."

Luna blinked dreamily and answered,  
"I, Luna Lovegood, hereby also swear myself to be a witness to the bonding of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger as they become one with their souls."

Harry blinked amusedly at her choice of words while Hermione bristled at her not reciting the words exactly as the book had stated. 

" Don't worry, Granger." drawled Malfoy, "The meaning of the words is what counts, not the actual wording."

Hermione nodded stiffly and then looked at Harry, her posture relaxing and a smile gracing her features as she saw the warmth radiating form Harry's eyes as he looked at her, his hands warm in hers. 

Speaking softly, her voice laced with love and sincerity, she began the acceptance into the bond. 

" I, Hermione Granger, swear myself to be loyal to you always. I decree my soul to be one with yours. I promise to cherish our bond and protect it with my life, to love you and all that comes with you. I accept our bonds with all of my mind, my body and my soul and I do so willingly. We are one."

She shivered as she felt a wave of warmth run through her entire body, leaving her covered in goosebumps. 

Harry grinned widely as he began to recite his words as well.   
" I, Harry Potter, swear myself to always honor our bond. I declare our souls to be equals and I promise to always protect and love the bond we share as well as you. I accept this bond willingly with a sound mind and body. We are one." 

Both of them gasped in shock as they saw their bodies begin to glow from where their hands were connected, swirls of colour racing from their fingertips to their shoulders and into their chests, covering their bodies in the halo.   
Harry squeezed her hand and she sighed happily as the halo began to settle, their auras blending into one as they watched their individual colours blend into that of gold. 

They were officially bonded. 

 

Harry looked at his bondmate and a possessive glint entered his eyes as he smirked at her. 

"You're mine now, 'Mione."

She smirked at him just as possesively and answered, "Are you sure you're not just mine?"

He chuckled at her as their faces slowly came closer, their lips almost touching. "Maybe we're each other's."

She nodded, their noses brushing against the other. "Enough talking."

And then she closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a soft, hesitant dance that expressed their happiness and love in ways that words counts. Their kiss soon turned wild, their lips and teeth clashing as they messily kissed, Hermione clenching her hands in Harry's hair and Harry with his arms wrapped around her in an embrace. 

They pulled away when the need to breathe became too much, both panting softly into each other's necks.

"Sorry, I think I got a bit carried away." said Harry softly. 

"Damn straight you did. My eyes are burned and they will never return to normal. Couldn't you two wait till I was able to leave the room?" 

Hermione glared without real heat at him, "Why didn't you just leave then?" 

In case you two weren't aware, you backed yourselves into our only means of escape."

Both if them flushed deeply as they realized they had, indeed, pushed each other into the door without realizing. 

"Sorry" said Harry, not looking sorry at all. 

They backed off as Draco walked off, still chuckling to himself. As Luna left, she kissed both Harry and Hermione on the lips as she left, claiming that it was customary to do so as a gift of acceptance after the ritual. 

A part of Hermione is sure she just wanted to see their reactions. 

She turned to looked at Harry, who's eyes still burned with hunger but also held hesitancy. He didn't want to scare her off. 

She smiled at him, "I think we both got a bit carried away to be honest, but I don't regret it one bit. I was afraid kissing you would be like kissing him, but it was completely different. It felt wrong with him, his soul left mine feeling slimy and sickly. Yours just makes me feel like I've finally come home."

He couldn't help the grin that came over him as he took her by the hips and swung her across the room, delighted at them finally taking a step towards completing their bond. 

He set her down and peppered her face with kisses, on her neck, her jawline, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, everywhere he could reach. 

She laughed at him and pulled him down into another kiss, this one softer and sweeter than the first. 

"I love you, Harry Potter." 

"I love you too, Hermione Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW so much Fluff. I think i might be getting a cavity from all this sugar.  
> Anyways if you enjoyed please be sure to leave a kudo or a comment.
> 
> OHH AND AN ANNOUNCEMENT, if any of you guys happen to also be DRAMIONE fans then check out my other work on this profile! It's something that was originally a oneshot but my lovely beta decided to make me make it into an entire story. So be sure to read it and if you do comment 'BUT HARRY' and I'll know it's because you guys saw this message!
> 
> Lots of love, Luckyluna ;)


	11. Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm so sorry that this took a bit longer than usual to post but I was struggling to come up with a proper plot for this chapter and I refuse to ever post something I'm not happy with, you guys deserve better than rushed work.
> 
> Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this and I can't thank you enough for the love you guys show, every kudo and comment is extremely valuable to me and I love seeing them in my inbox! (hint hint)

HARRY POV 

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Hermione Granger."

I frowned as I started to feel spots enter my vision. I felt Hermione grab me as she swayed on the spot from the same dizziness I was experiencing. Then, my world exploded into colour. Swirls of every colour I could imagine exploded in front of my eyes, leaving me breathless. 

I felt a warm sensation on my chest that felt like a hand was tracing patterns just below my collarbone. Finally, the colours and the tingling stopped. As my vision cleared I realized that both Hermione and I were now laying on the floor, though I have no idea when we collapsed. 

My chest was heaving from adrenalin and I looked at Hermione to see her eyes open wide in shock. We both looked toward our chest at the same time and then back at each other. Had we experienced the same thing? 

"Harry... Did you feel little shocks on your chest?" 

I nodded warily,

"I suppose we should look?" 

At her nod of confirmation, we both lifted our shirts and gasped. Under our collarbones were matching tattoos, both of which said, "I love you" 

I leaned forward to touch lightly at the tattoo on Hermione, smirking when I felt her shiver lightly.  
"Hermione, that's my handwriting."

She looked at mine and smiled brightly. " That's my handwriting too!" 

I laughed happily at her. "Does this mean we competed a part of the bond already?" 

"Yes. I think the emotional one... That would explain why it tattooed our acceptance of each other's love."

I feel oddly like the Grinch from that muggle movie Sirius was obsessed with. My heart has only grown in size since meeting Hermione. Some may call loving her a weakness... A vulnerability...but I see her as my strength. 

As we both put our shirts back on u couldn't help but snicker as I felt Hermione staring at me.  
"Like what you see?" 

She flushed deeply but didn't look away.  
"I definitely do." 

I chuckled softly and brought her into a soft hug, breathing in her natural scent. "We'd better get ready for the announcement of the Champions. If all goes to plan, my name will still be called." 

She nodded confidently. "Our plan will work. I know it will. It's time to take over Hogwarts and squeeze out Dumbledore. I'm tired of the fool meddling in our plans." 

"Agreed. Hopefully Draco and Luna succeed in their part of this as well." 

*later that evening in the Great hall*

"STUDENTS, IT IS TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE CHAMPIONS!" 

Loud applause burst through the hall and I forced myself to look excited as I clapped along. 

The cup erupted into blue flames and everyone watched in awe as a piece of paper was shot out. 

"THE CHAMPION FOR DURMSTANG IS.... VIKTOR KRUM!" 

Durmstrang burst into loud hollers and cheers. Viktor strutted up to Dumbledore and winked at Hermione as he passed, causing me to growl loudly at him in warning as I placed an arm around her shoulders, declaring her as mine and mine alone. 

His eyes widened and his pace quickened, making Hermione laugh loudly at how easily he was cowed.  
"All bark and no bite I see." 

I nodded in smug agreement and rubbed my face in her neck and burst into laughter when she gasped in shock after I nibbled lightly on her collarbone. 

"Harry!" 

"I was just proving that unlike Krum I know how to bite!" 

She turned a bright red and muttered to herself about 'boys' 'cheek' and 'teeth'. 

"OUR CHAMPION FOR BEAUXBATONS IS... MISS FLEUR DELACOUR!" 

Squeals of delight were heard as fleur waltzed to stand next to Viktor, her smirk portraying the confidence of someone who knew she was going to be underestimated. I had to admit, I rather admire her strategy of being the underdog. Perhaps she would be someone to talk to in the future. 

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I watched as hogwarts burst into cheers, especially from Hufflepuff, as Cedric Diggory's name was called. His beaming smile was contagious as he rushed to he stand, pride oozing from his body. 

Just as last time, the cup seemed to be quiet as the champions were leaving, until suddenly it burst into flame again and one last piece of paper erupted from the cup. 

The hall went completely silent as they awaited for the seemingly impossible. 

Albus' hands shook, whether in shock or anger I can't tell, as he read what was written on the paper. 

"HARRY POTTER-BLACK AND HERMIONE GRANGER" 

Exclamations of anger, disgust and defiance filled the air and I rolled my eyes. Honestly, couldn't these kids be quiet for longer than two seconds? 

Hermione looked at me and we both nodded. It was time for the plan to advance.  
We both stood up and cast a sonorous on ourselves and proceeded to speak in unison on the lines we had agreed on a couple hours ago.

"I, HERMIONE GRANGER, HEREBY SOLEMNLY SWEAR ON MY MAGIC THAT I DID NOT PLACE MY NAME IN THE CUP" 

"I, HARRY POTTER - BLACK, HEREBY SOLEMNLY SWEAR ON MY MAGIC THAT I DID NOT PLACE MY NAME IN THE CUP." 

Disbelief was apparent in everyone, but seeing as Hermione and I weren't immediately reduced into squibs, they could not accuse us of lying. 

Dumbledore watched us as suspicion laced his eyes.

" YOU TWO, TO THE FRONT NOW!"

Hand in hand, we walked confidently to the front but refused to be led to a back room where they wished to address the champions separately. 

"I hope you two realize that an oath will not be enough to stop you from participating? This contract is legally binding and cannot be reversed." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded before speaking loudly enough for everyone in the hall to hear,  
"Obviously we know this. Besides, who said we weren't willing to participate? It's no surprise that our world is able to force underage kids into a potentially deadly  situation against their will. After all, it wouldn't be any fun without kids dying now would it? "

Shock was evident in everyone's faces as Albus sputtered indignantly. 

" Miss Granger, th-that is completely uncalled for! We did not wish to force this on you! "

" But you are making no attempt to stop it either. The fact that this it at all possible just proves how corrupt and entirely too simplistic the system is." 

I nodded and added on, " You should be lucky it was US who were chosen. Can you imagine if a first year muggleborn was chosen instead? How would you explain to their parents that you allowed their unwilling child to die painfully in a 'competition' between schools? Ridiculous."

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Fleur and Cedric looking thoughtfully at us. Many students from the houses seemed to agree, especially those with younger siblings, but those who were completely brainwashed into thinking dumbeldore could do no wrong seemed pissed off. 

Oh well. 

"That would have been dealt with. Do you two realize you will have to work as a pair because your names appeared togther on one piece of paper?" 

Wow, this guy sure was bright, able to state the obvious and eveything. 

"Yes, we were able to grasp that rather easily thanks." 

"Well, if that is all, headmaster, I would like for Harry and I to retire to our rooms now. I suspect a lot of research will be needed for our first task." 

Without waiting for a reply, Hermione and I walked out of the hall. 

The second we were out of earshot we burst into giggles. 

" D-did you see their faces! "

" Priceless! "

I wiped tears out of my eyes, "Thank Morgana that Draco was able to swipe a dark spell from his father's study to bypass the age line!" 

"And Luna was absolutely brilliant in putting the paper in the cup herself so that we could swear that WE didn't put our own names in there!" 

So far the plan was working brilliantly. As a pair, there was no way for us to lose this competition, especially with a soul bond to rely on. 

"Alright, now to come up with a plan for that dragon. I've been researching them and apparently they are rather smart creatures, but also quick to anger, so we'll have to calm her down before we can convince her that we mean no harm." 

 

I nodded in agreement. A pissed of mama dragon is not something I'd like to go through again.

"Are Dragons able to communicate in English?"

"No, they have a very specific, ancient dialect that only other dragons can understand."

"Would that dialect be similar to say... Other reptilian languages?"

She narrowed her eyes at me in confusion and then widened them as recognition hit her.  
"You mean-"

"Yes, Parseltongue."

"Harry, have I ever told you just how incredibly sexy you are when you're planning something devious?"

"Not often enough."

*In the room of requirement*

"Luna, have you managed to find any possible recruitments?" 

"Padma Patil seems promising, though I'm not sure about her sister, the gryffindor. Cho might be a problem though, I don't trust her." 

Draco nodded carefully. "Pansy is also definitely going to be a problem, if she can she will run with this straight to the dark lord. Blaise is a good possibility though, I think he is our best bet. We still need a gryffindor though, we need to show house unity." 

"Neville." 

"Longbottom? Are you sure?" 

Luna nodded softly. "He doesn't have as many nargles in his ears as the others do."

"Alright. I trust you. When the time comes we need Harry and Hermione to have somw sort of following, and at least one from every house is going to be a huge power play." 

Luna smiled dreamily. "The time for change is among us, dragon." 

If Draco blushed at that name, neither chose to mention it. And if Luna stared at Draco while he left the room, well, no one had to mention that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's it! Next chapter is going to be Harry and Hermione in the first task, which is sure to be loads of fun.
> 
> Also, I seem to have developed an addiction to green tea, which doesn't help in the boiling weather that I have to suffer through right now, haha.
> 
> Anyways please leave a comment, whether it's a review or just a question or anything except for hate really. 
> 
> Love, Luckyluna


	12. The first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out I'm alive, I guess?
> 
> I am really disappointed in myself for only posting now, but I had to take a break for myself and my mental health. It killed me knowing that so many of you have been waiting for an update, but I truly did not have time to write as regularly as I could and my mental health just did not allow for it
> 
> However, I am back and I am so happy to be back as well. I will not be updating once a week anymore, but I will definitely be posting at least once a month, so do not fear because this story is definitely not abandoned. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter. I hope it was worth waiting for.

Harry POV 

Today is the first task. Our plan is slowly coming into action. Soon, we will have the wizarding world bowed beneath us. The time for change is coming. 

I roll my eyes as we are told to pick a dragon from the pouch. Of course, as fate would have it, in every time line I would still manage to pick the feistiest of the lot. 

I look down at the little creature and softly hiss at it, testing to see if Parseltongue will indeed work on a dragon. A smirk comes to my face as the little dragon perks its head up and hisses back at me. 

Perfect. 

I take Hermione's hand and sit down in the tent as we go over the plan one last time. 

1) don't piss off the dragon  
2) get the egg  
3) DON'T piss off the dragon

Finally i hear our names being announced. As we saunter out of the tent the first thing I hear is the roaring of the crowd. Idiots, how is this much noise supposed to help keep any dragon calm?  
I look over to Hermione and feel a genuine smile come onto my face. Her eyes are fierce and her face betrays no emotion, but I can see the way her hands fidget slightly under her robes. 

' I love you' I mouth silently to her. 

As I look around I see the dragon resting against a wall, a mother simply looking after her precious eggs. I tread softly toward her, but still loudly enough that she isn't startled by my presence.  
Immediately her hackles rise as she stands up and growls at me in warning. 

'~ powerful mother, I wissssh you, nor any of your kin, any harm. Pleassssee, allow me to exxplain~'

I see suspicion enter her eyes as the crowd erupts into disbelief. 

'~ why sssshould I trusssst you, tongue of ssssnakessss? I have sseeen what the otherssss did to the other dragonssss~'

I nodded in agreement.' ~they know no better. I am sssorry for their behavior, but they cannot be helped. Pleassse, mother, allow me to take the fake egg from your nessst'

I tried not to flinch as she roared at me in anger.  
'~You dare to call one of mine a fake?~'

I held up my hands to show peace. ~look, while you ssslept they placcced a fake. It issss not real.'

She whipped her head under her angrily and then stopped all movement as shock and anger filled her.' ~they had NO right! ~' 

I nodded softly as I felt her anger and sadness. To know one of your children could have been harmed without your knowledge must be sickening, especially as it is seen as a sport to the wizards. 

I hissed my plan back at her as the crowd stood in dead silence, too afraid to move as they watched this strange spectacle.  
She nodded once and then the plan commenced.

Hermione, who had up until then simply been standing next to me, walked up to the dragon and began her act. 

'SIT' she yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Then, to everyone's amazement, the dragon did exactly that. 

'SPEAK' and yet again, she let out a mighty roar at my words. 

And finally, 'FETCH' and she did. Slowly, she picked up the fake egg that laid amongst her own and brought it to me, gingerly dropping it at our feet. 

Cheers erupted through the crowd as they watched the mighty dragon follow orders from a muggleborn. 

Then, the unthinkable happened. Ronald Weasley stood up in the crowd and yelled out 'Oh please, obviously that dragon is just tamed! No dragon would ever listen to a mud blood and a half breed! I would know. My brother is a dragon tamer!' 

"Oh yeah?" I shouted at him 

"Prove it" added Hermione 

As red took over Ron's face, he trembled slightly before choosing his pride over common sense. He jumped the fence, ignoring the teachers who told him not to, and walked straight up to the dragon. 

"Hey Stupid! Yeah, I'm talking to you, you overgrown bird! Why don't you roll over for me, huh?" 

I watched as the dragon looked Ron over. Then, without warning, dropped her head and swallowed Ron whole. 

That wasn't part of the plan.

I look over to Hermione and see her doing the same to me. How could we fix this?

~Mother Dragon, could we pleassse asssk you to releassse the red-headed twit? ~

She glared softly at me and I immediately knew she wasn't impressed with that idea  
~He desservesss to die.~

~If you do not releassse him then they will take your eggsss from you. You know that~

Her motherly instincts battled with her pride but eventually won over as she spat out the screaming body of Ronald Weasley.

I nodded at Hermione and she stepped forward again.

"Thank you, Mother. May we leave with your offering?"

A curt nod from the dragon sent the crowd into celebratory cheers.

I looked at the mother and I couldn't help but be reminded of my own. She too was willing to fiercely fight for her children's lives, even if it meant costing her own.

I made my choice without hesitation.

~Pleassse, leave while you can. I will protect you and your eggssss while you fly. Be free. ~

I saw the widening of the eyes of the crowd as the dragon bowed gratefully to me.

She quickly collected her eggs and then surged into the air, flapping her powerful wings so that she would not bring her children into a life of captivity.

I placed a shield around her as the guards attempted to curse her to bring her back down.  
Hermione quickly realized what was occurring and sent stunners at the guards who attempted to stop me.

"I wish I was doing more to these idiots than simply stunning them!" she growled

I grinned at her. She'd always hated the idea of any creature being treated like a slave.

"Soon, love. Soon you will not have to hold back."

The wicked smile that formed on her face fanned the dark flames inside of me as I saw the true beauty of my soul mate.

Only once the graceful figure of the dragon had vanished did I release the shield and look towards the crowd yet again.  
They were all sitting in shock and the judges seemed murderous.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Dumbledore said 'calmly'  
"THE EGG WAS THE CHALLENGE, NOT SETTING THE DRAGON FREE AND ENDANGERING A STUDENT'S LIFE" 

"Yes, headmaster, we are quite aware of that fact." stated Hermione calmly. "But, not once in the rules we were given did it say that doing such was not allowed. We completed the given task." 

"Endangering the lives of students and releasing government property is hardly something we can reward, Miss Granger." 

The flames in her eyes made him shrink back slightly as she hissed at him, "It is not our fault you did not stop Ronald from provoking a mother dragon. It is also definitely not our fault that you unwillingly captured and kept captive a magical creature and then placed her children in danger all for the sake of a competition." 

Merlin but she was gorgeous. 

" Very well, " drawled Karkaroff, the head of Durmstrang. "Allow us to compromise. Due to.. Slightly unusual means, we will not award you first place. However, I do believe you deserve at least a solid second." 

He smirked at us knowingly and I couldn't help but sense respect for this man. He knew we were more powerful than they could imagine.  
Yes, it would appear Krum was definitely someone we would need to approach in the future. 

Ignoring the sputtering of Albus, we quickly accepted the next clue for the next challenge and walked off to ensure the plan was set for tomorrow. 

 

*Luna POV*

I smiled dreamily at the four people in front of me. The nargles had told me that now would be the best time for this discussion.

"Thank you for coming" I hummed out happily as Neville shifted nervously in his seat, Blaise looked on emotionlessly and Padma smiled hesitantly.

"We know this may seem strange," drawled my dragon. "but at least hear us out."

I nodded softly. They had all already taken a vow of silence before entering the room, which meant they were too curious to leave just yet.

I forced myself to focus and bring my real self forward.

"I must be quick. We have been watching you all for a while," I ignored the widening of their eyes and continued, "You are the only ones we think we can trust for now."

"Trust us for what, exactly?" hissed Blaise suspiciously

"Trust her, Blaise. If you trust me then you will trust what she has to say as well." growled Draco softly.

"The time for change is among us. We are being led by power hungry fools and the supposed 'dark side' has fallen into their trap of greed. We want to take advantage of this weakness and start an uprising."

Draco nodded. "We are the followers of the true leaders of the Wizarding World, even if the public does not realize such yet. They have ideals that will set this world back the way it should be and they are willing to fight for it. But I must warn you, they are not fighters of the light. "

Neville immediately stuttered out, "W-what do you mean f-fight? You have th-the wrong guy. I'm n-not dark." 

"I don't know, Neville." intercepted Padma. "How often have I seen kids who are supposed to be from the light side bullying you, degrading you, treating you like a squib? I'm not saying you need to be dark, but maybe it isn't such a bad thing not being light either" 

It was left unspoken how Padma had also been seen as the lesser twin, the nerdy ravenclaw instead of the flirty gryffindor of Parvati. I smiled proudly at her as she shrinked back lightly in embarrassment at everyone's shock at how easily she was accepting this. 

" How can you think anyone is powerful enough to overthrow both Voldemort and Dumbledore? " asked Blaise with a raise of his eyebrow. 

"Trust me, they are so much more than you could possibly imagine. You have not even had a taste of what they are capable of."  said draco with a gleam of awe in his eyes. 

I nodded proudly. "We are coming upon a time where we need to show power, a united front of the houses in front of the community. We are hoping you would join us and commit to our cause." 

Padma grinned slightly and nodded. "I think I know who you speak of. I have been watching them myself lately and even I can see the power that thrums between them." 

"Surely you don't expect me to commit to being a follower to people I don't even know?" scoffed Blaise as Neville sat suspiciously quiet. 

"Oh but you do know them. After all, they are partaking as the first ever couple in the Triwizard Tournament. 

Neville's mouth fell open with a click as Blaise leaned backward in shock. 

" You must be joking?"

"Anything but, Brother." said Draco firmly as he watched Blaise who for the first time seemed truly flustered. 

Neville finally spoke up then, "W-would it be fine if I thought about this some more? I... Don't know how to handle this." 

I stopped Draco from disagreeing and nodded. Some things could not be rushed. Neville quickly ran out the door to get space to think. 

We all turned to Blaise expectantly. 

He raised a cheeky eyebrow at us and simply said, "If you think I would ever abandon Draco, you're wrong. I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or reviews would be much appreciated. I'm starting to plan the next chapter and I'd really love to hear what you guys want or are expecting.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Luckyluna


	13. The second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! What is this, me actually posting a chapter? Trust me, I'm surprised too. But, my lovely beta decided to bully me into writing this within two days, so be sure to thank her for being jsut as desperate as you guys 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, as a side note, I've begun to post this story on Wattpad too, except Im going to change it up a little, so if you want to follow the story there as well then go ahead

Hermione POV

I woke up to the smell of smoke and soft swearing. Instantly on guard I grabbed my wand form under my pillow and jumped out of the bed just as the intruder turned around the corner.

The intruder was Harry.

I sighed in relief and began giggling in confusion as I saw the white smudges on his cheek and his hair looking like an absolute birds nest.

"Uhh, good morning, 'Mione." he said sheepishly, ducking his head.

"Harry Potter, what have you done to yourself?" I asked once I'd calmed down. "And what is that God awful smell?"

His eyes widened suddenly as he cursed again and ran to the kitchen. I rushed after him and stopped dead in my tracks.

It looked like a hurricane had taken over the small kitchen that Harry had gotten Hogwarts to create for us.  
Flour was everywhere, explaining the smudges on Harry, egg shells littered the floor and smoke was curling out of the oven.

"My muffins are ruined!" sulked Harry.  
I took one look at the bumpy mixture and silently thanked the gods that I wouldn't have to eat the mixture.

"Harry, why were you making muffins at like 7 in the morning?"

I looked at the blush staining his cheeks and was struck at how different he was when he was alone with me. He looked his age, a mere teenager still, but when we left this room he became the dark warrior once more that he was trained to be. I couldn't help the smirking possessive side of me that was glad I was the only one trusted with his vulnerability.

"I wanted to surprise you... I know the tasks have been extremely stressful for you and I wanted to take your mind off it for a while."

I smiled widely at him and clutched him closer to me in a desperate hug. I felt him stiffen in shock at me initiating contact and then quickly relax into me and burying his face into my neck as he kissed me softly against my collarbone.

"I love you" I whispered to him and I couldn't help but tighten my grip against him as I felt him smile against me.

We were meant to be together, and moments like this made me dread the upcoming war. I couldn't bare to lose these moments together, but I knew that we had no choice. This path was given to us by Fate herself and I knew we could complete it. We were meant to be rulers of this world, and to punish those who dared to hurt us in the previous existence Harry told me about.

Now, to complete the next task.

***

HARRY POV

I hardened my stance as I stared at the unforgiving waters below me. I glanced at my competition and saw Cedric staring at me strangely. I shrugged it off as I forced myself to focus.

Dumbledore had cornered us and said one of us had to volunteer to be the sacrifice in the competition. Of course, we had to pretend we didn't know what was really going to happen to us so Hermione volunteered to 'Let Dumbledore show her his lemon drop collection'

My Hermione was frozen beneath these waters, and now I had to rescue her. I sneered at my past self. How ridiculous that I had actually thought of Ron as the most important person in my life back then.

The signal to begin sounded and I immediately dove into the water, forcing my core to expand past my physical being and develop around me like an aura, allowing the water to be pushed off of me and allow me to breathe.

I looked around me and again cushy Cedric staring at me even as he swam towards the bottom of the lake. I looked over to Viktor and sneered at his transfigured head. Fleur glided past me looking extremely elegant even as determination plastered her features.

I quickly realized I was falling behind and pushed myself forward, thanking Godrix for gifting me the ability to not tire easily.

I kept lunging myself forward, cutting through the water with deep and even strokes of my arms and soon gaining the lead.

I reached the bottom of the lake and sent a silent curse to Albus as I saw the mermaids glaring at me as if they could remember me and what I had done previously.

I quickly cut Hermione loose and pulled her over my shoulder and then, remembering about Fleur's sister, quickly cut Gabrielle loose as well and tugged at her, ignoring the shrieks of outrage coming from the mermaids who were now chasing after me.

I rushed past Cedric and Viktor who watched with wide eyes as a horde of mermaids tried to claw at my feet. I saw someone throw a curse and watched as a couple were knocked out, leaving me with half of the previous numbers.

I struggled to kick to the surface as I struggled to hold onto both of the girls.  
I shot a silent prayer to whoever was listening and gathered my strength to allow water currents to surround Gabrielle and Hermione. I then used all my power to project them forward through the water and hopefully onto dry land.

I turned around in the water just as one of the mermaids grabbed onto me, their sharp claws digging at whatever part of me they could. I struggled against them and shot curse after wandless curse at them to get them off of me. Eventually I managed to scare the rest of them off as I felt my eyes begininning to flicker with dark spots and the water around me to darken with red.

I felt myself floating to the top of the river and my ears were immediately assaulted with roars of shouts and shrieks of panic.

I heard Hermione screeching at Dumbledore to get out of her way as I felt other arms lift me out of the water.

I choked on the bitter taste of iron in my mouth as I looked down at my chest and saw deep gashes of red. As I slumped against the many people surrounding me, fighting over who would heal me, I muttered one sentence as I saw Hermione fighting her way through the crowd.

"Only Hermione is allowed to point a wand at me..."

And then everything went black.

 

*HERMIONE POV *

Tears flooded my eyes as I pushed my way through the crowd, my wand throwing stinging hexes at anyone who dared to try to keep me back, not caring who I hurt and what would happen to me after. 

I finally got in front of Harry and I choked at the sight of so much blood gushing out of the gash in his throat left by the claws of the mermaids. 

As I heard him mutter his last sentence before passing out, I felt a sense of determination hit me as I wiped away my panic. 

I would be useless to him if I couldn't think straight. 

"Move!" I finally growled to the lady who refused to move away from Harry

"Miss Granger, you are not a qualified healer, you could make his injuries far worse!" reprimanded Madam Pomfrey with a frown

"I don't care! He asked for me and he only trusts me, so I suggest you do as he said before you piss both of us off once he wakes up and finds out you dared to point a wand at him without his permission." 

I shoved my way past her and knelt next to him. There was no time to waste. 

I leaned over him and forced myself to see into his core, feeling our bond leading me directly to the core of it. 

I tried to imagine my core entering his, taking the pain and healing the wounds he had been given. I felt a warmth flow around us and I gasped as shivers worked through me as my soul recognized what was happening. This was the second part of the bond that we had completed, the physical trust stage. 

I sobbed happily as I saw the flow around us enter his neck wound and heal him from the inside out with barely a scar. 

His eyes flickered open, one black and one green, and focused on me with pride and love in his eyes. 

"Hermione...I can feel you even more than before." 

"Me too Harry, it's like I can feel your core connected to mine now" 

"Actually, I just meant that you're straddling me and it's getting quite difficult to not react in a way very inappropriate for a public setting" he teased cheekily

"Harry!" I shot out as I smacked him lightly at not taking this seriously. 

His smile softened and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I knew you wouldn't let me down." 

Suddenly, I shivered for a completely different reason as the wind picked up and blew around us. 

The sky darkened and clouds began rolling in, bringing the salty smell of rain and thunder. 

The water next to us began to ripple and then waves started forming. 

I looked at Harry in confusion but he seemed just as lost. This was not our doing. 

Suddenly, the water shot upwards into the signature skull that accompanied the Morsmordre spell. 

The skull then began to hiss, "The dark lord is back. He is coming for Hogwarts and The leader of the Light. Do not get in his way, or you will be punished. Choose your side wisely, for there will be no mercy when we conquer you..." 

Then, the water collapsed. Kids began screaming in horror and sobbing about their fear of dying. 

Teachers tried to calm and settle them, but it was no use. 

" Children, please, calm down. " projected Dumbledore. "There is nothing to fear, Hogwarts is the safest school in the Wizarding world, they will not be able to attack us. Besides, this was probably just one of his followers attempting to scare us, -" 

I watched as Harry angrily stood to his feet, "Does that look like a meaningless spell to you? Are u really willing to risk these kids lives instead of sending them to be safe with their families just to maintain your ego?!" 

"Mr Potter, do not presume to know more than I do. Voldemort is gone, so let us not cause more chaos than necessary." 

Harry bristled in anger but kept quiet. Now was too soon, we still had more to the plan before our cards could be revealed. 

"Come, Harry. Let's clean you up a bit and celebrate our bonding" I said looking into his eyes to distract him. 

"Oh?" he answered with a smirk, "And just how do you plan on celebrating?" 

I giggled loudly and answered "Why don't you find out?" 

 

*VOLDEMORT POV *

Now, now I am finally going to destroy the light side. I am nearly at full strength, and Dumbledore has become weak and compliant and Harry Potter is but a child. There is nothing in my way anymore. 

Soon, I will have the Wizarding World beneath my feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully I can keep posting at a regular schedule and I promise to try as hard as I can.
> 
> Lots of love, Luckyluna


End file.
